An Excuse for Smut
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: So, originally this had no plot, just smut, but that isn't quite the case now.  There is some plot and lots of smut, more than usual for me. Draco crushes on Harry and Harry goes with it until the fear of losing Draco comes into play. Check it out!
1. A Crush Revealed

**A/N: So this idea planted itself into my brain the other day. I really just wanted to have an excuse to write Drarry smut so this is what I came up with. This story really has no plot, at least it's not planned to and it will most likely have some smut in nearly every chapter. I would love to have reader participation though. So far I've got a moment in the Room of Requirement, something involving a tie, and a scarf. What other suggestions do you have? Also, the chapters will be short. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A Crush Revealed**

"Draco, what are you staring at?" Pansy Parkinson whispered. Draco was sitting next to her with his chin resting on his hand and looking across the Great Hall. She followed his gaze and smirked as she shook her head at him. "You're drooling," she commented.

Draco looked over at her and absently rubbed his mouth. "I am not," he protested.

"When are you going to just tell the guy that you have a serious crush on him?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked over at her with a horrified look. "Are you crazy? I can't just walk up to him and tell him I've got the hots for him! We have a history."

"A very steamy history that I can only imagine will play a huge, sexy factor in the bedroom," she said with a wink.

Draco blushed and shook his head. "I can't tell him. You know he's straight," he responded.

"You've been staring at him for a half a year and obsessing over him for much longer. Draco, you need to either tell him and see what happens or stop crushing on him. If you don't do something about this, I am," Pansy threatened.

Draco looked back over at her even more horrified then before. "You wouldn't dare?" he questioned in a shocked voice.

"Oh, I would," she replied in a determined voice. She smirked at him and left the table. She started walking towards the Gryffindor table and Draco felt is heart race pick up.

"Pansy! No!" he whispered loudly at her. She looked over her shoulder at him again and smirked before she stopped over at the Gryffindor table, directly in front of the person Draco had been staring at continuously since the beginning of the school year. He watched in horror as Pansy leaned over and talked to the person who then looked surprised and looked over at Draco. Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands. _This is no good_, he thought miserably.

**XXXX**

Harry pushed the food around on his plate feeling eyes on him. He looked up and didn't see any of his friends looking at him as they were too involved in their significant others or their food. Ron was doing both, such a multi-tasker. Ginny was giving googley eyes over at Neville which always made Harry smile. Who would have thought that those two would have gotten together? Harry sure didn't. He was cool with it. He and Ginny had lost interest in each other awhile back, shortly after the war ended.

Since none of them were looking at him he decided to look around the Great Hall to see who else might be looking at him. Nobody at Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff which left only Slytherin. He looked down the row of Slytherins and saw Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy in a conversation which led both of them to look over at him several times. _Interesting_, Harry thought. He watched as Pansy left the table and Draco called after her looking absolutely terrified. Harry watched in confusion as Pansy made her way over to the Gryffindor table and stopped in front of him.

"I'm surprised to see you over here, Parkinson," Harry commented. He wasn't angry or annoyed which surprised him.

"Yes, well, since my dear friend Draco won't say anything I am going to for him," she replied.

Harry looked over at Draco in surprise. "What is Malfoy not saying?"

"That he has been crushing on you for quite some time and can't take his eyes off of you," she responded with a smile.

Harry's eyes widened further as he stared over at Draco who had been watching, but was now burying his face in his hands. He was inclined to believe her because of Draco's reaction. He grinned. "Does he really?"

Pansy stared at him for a moment, unsure of how to read his response. "Yes. It's getting rather annoying and frustrating. Think you could help me out here?" she questioned hoping that the vibe she was getting meant that Harry felt the same way.

Harry simply nodded and continued to watch Draco. Draco lifted his head and looked over at Harry. Harry grinned at him and gave him a little wave. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise which made Harry chuckle. Harry stood and started walking towards the Great Hall doors. He could feel Draco watching him so he stopped and turned to look back at him. He gave him a wink before he walked through the Great Hall doors.


	2. Room of Requirement

**A/N: So I think I might post the next chapter a bit later, but here is chapter two to tide you over. I rather enjoy chapter 3 ;)**

**Chapter 2: Room of Requirement**

Draco couldn't believe his eyes and wondered if someone was playing a horrible trick on him. Harry had just smiled, waved, and winked at him in a mater of a minute. _What had Pansy said? Did she tell Potter that I have a huge crush on him? _Draco thought nervously. Draco shifted in his seat waiting for Pansy to come back over to tell him what exactly had happened. She was still looking slightly confused at the Gryffindor table.

Draco was about to go over and drag her out into the hallway when he felt something brush against his hand. He looked down and saw a small piece of parchment next to his hand. He looked quickly around to see if he could figure out who had put it there, but saw no one. He picked it up and read the short message. _Something needs your attention and it is __**required **__that you be there._ Draco reread the note in confusion. _What in the world does this mean?_ He thought. He paid close attention to the bolded word and figured that it meant the Room of Requirement. He was a bit nervous about going in there again, but for some reason he didn't think this note was a bad thing. He stood up quickly and walked out of the Great Hall. He passed Pansy along the way who looked up at him with a questioning look. He just grinned slightly before he passed her. He had butterflies in his stomach, and they weren't bad ones.

He ran quickly up the steps and to the seventh floor. He felt a little sick to his stomach as he remembered the last time he had been in this room, but he hoped that this time it would be better. The door was already there when he arrived and he opened it cautiously. The room was dark when he stepped inside and he felt himself fingering his wand just in case this wasn't a nice note that he got.

A light turned on across from him and his breath caught as his eyes fell on who was there. It was Harry. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his strong forearms, his vest fit nicely and showed off his broad chest, the collar of his shirt was popped up, and his jeans fit him snugly which left little to the imagination as to what was beneath them. Draco had to bite down on the inside of his lip to stop the groan that he wanted to slip out. His eyes traveled up to his face and Draco felt his knees shake a little at the grin that was plastered and Harry's face. His hair was messy as usual, but Draco found it to be so alluring.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Harry questioned his voice deeper than Draco remembered.

Draco shook his head as he stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry motioned for him to come closer and when he did, he was just outside the edge of the circle of light. Harry was looking at him with his grin still in place. Draco gulped, feeling his pants tighten around his arousal at how confident Harry was acting.

"You know, when Parkinson came over to me, I never expected she would tell me something like she did," Harry commented. He crossed his arms which allowed Draco to watch the muscles in his forearms flex. He hadn't been this close to Harry since the last time they were in this room.

"What did she tell you?" Draco asked in a quiet voice. He was afraid that if he spoke louder his voice might crack.

Harry's smile grew bigger. "She told me that you have a crush on me," he replied.

Draco bit his lip as he worried that Harry called him up here to make fun of him. "She did? And you're here to laugh at me for feeling something like that?" he asked, his tone defensive.

Harry's expression didn't change. He shook his head and held his hand out expectantly. "If there is any laughing, it is not at your expense," he replied.

Draco stared at him in shock. He glanced down at Harry's waiting hand and put caution to the wind as he reached out and placed his hand on top of Harry's. He looked up at him nervously and Harry only continued to smile at him. It was beginning to be not only enduring, but also unnerving. Harry threaded their fingers together and pulled Draco into the circle. The symbolism of it was not something that either one missed.

Harry looked up into Draco's guarded gray eyes. His eyes were shining brightly and Draco found himself completely captivated by them. What Harry did next completely threw Draco off; he pulled him closer to him until his body was mere inches from his own. With his free hand he reached up and cupped Draco's cheek and rubbed his thumb gently down and over his lips. His eyes had moved away from Draco's when he did this and were now staring at his lips. Draco gulped and Harry looked up into his eyes again which were no longer guarded, but filled with anticipation. He smiled carefully at him before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco's. He fluttered his eyes closed as he took in the taste of Draco's lips.

Draco on the other hand widened his eyes in shock and froze where he was. He could feel Harry's lips against his own, but couldn't react. He was completely caught off guard. When his mind finally caught up with him and unfroze him, Harry had already stepped back and was looking at him unsurely. He gave Draco a smile before he stepped around him and left the Room of Requirement leaving Draco to ask, "What the hell just happened and what the hell is wrong with me?"


	3. Back into the Room of Requirement

**A/N: Okay, I'm done for the day. I really like this short little chapter, but I think I really like Chapter four even more and I'm imagining I'll like chapter five too. Enjoy! And give me some suggestions of what you'd like to see. I've got one already, thanks Kiwi :) so I hope to get some more :)**

**Chapter 3: Back in the Room of Requirement**

Harry's plan had not quite gone as he wanted it to go, but he also didn't think that Draco expected Harry to kiss him. Actually, he knew Draco wasn't expecting it because of his reaction. He saw the way he was looking at him before and knew that Draco did in fact have a thing for him which couldn't have pleased Harry more considering he had been crushing on him too.

Harry stopped in the hallway and turned around because he had heard the door to the Room of Requirement close. Draco was standing outside the door looking at him with an unreadable expression. Harry turned and started walking back towards him. He saw Draco gulp again and he felt himself smile a little.

"Potter, I-" Draco started, but stopped when Harry stopped directly in front of him. Harry looked up at him searching his eyes for something that would give him any hint that he could kiss him again. Draco licked his lips and glanced down at Harry's mouth and back up at his eyes. Harry took that as a sign that Draco definitely wanted him to kiss him again. He smirked and leaned up once again and pressed his lips against Draco's. He didn't get a response at first and started to pull away, but before he could get far, Draco responded and pulled Harry against him, increasing the intensity of the kiss. Harry's eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but soon he closed them again and got lost in the kiss. His hands went to Draco's hips and began fingering the hem of his shirt. He slipped one hand underneath the shirt and ran his fingers along Draco's bare back. His skin was velvety beneath his fingertips and he felt Draco shudder beneath him.

Draco started to sidestep back towards the door, but never broke the kiss. His free hand started feeling against the wall for the door knob and when he found it he turned it and backed into the room pulling Harry with him. They broke the kiss for a moment, breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Draco shut the door behind him and connected his lips to Harry's again. He felt Harry pushing him against the door and he didn't even begin to protest. His hands roamed over Harry's back and then slipped underneath his shirt as he felt his smooth skin beneath his fingertips. Harry shook beneath him and pressed his body closer to Draco's. His mind was racing at how wonderful Harry felt against him. He had only experienced this in his dreams.

Harry's lips left his and made a path to his ear where his lips left his cheek and rested against his ear. "Much better than I imagined. Until next time, Malfoy," Harry whispered. Harry stepped back and smiled brilliantly at Draco before he opened the door behind him and walked out of the Room of Requirement. Draco stood there with his mouth gaping open, his pants tighter than normal in the groin area, and completely aroused. He brought a finger to his lips and sighed. "What the hell just happened?" he asked again. He smiled goofily before he walked out of the Room of Requirement and made his way back to the dungeons to get his stuff for the school day.


	4. Small, Dark Alcoves

**A/N: Another chapter for you all! I like this chapter, but the next one is super fantastic! Still waiting for some more suggestions of where they can meet and things they can do :)**

**Chapter 4: Small, Dark Alcoves**

Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower to get his bag. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room since they both had an open period. They did not miss the satisfied look on his face.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "You look pleased with yourself," she commented.

Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You could say that," he replied as he grabbed some of his textbooks and slipped them into his bag.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron questioned.

"I just found out some very interesting information," he replied with a grin.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "And what information was that?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to say anything now, but I will soon. It's fantastic to know though. I'll see you guys later," he responded as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the common room. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks before returning to their work.

Harry walked down the stairs with a skip in his step. He couldn't believe how great he felt. He couldn't believe how great Draco could feel. He was looking forward to the next time he could kiss him and was so lost in thought that he nearly bumped into the blond that he was thinking about.

They stopped and looked at each other. Harry smiled at him. "Hey, Malfoy," he greeted huskily.

Draco gulped. "Hey yourself," he responded. He smiled at him though. He really couldn't help it.

"So, how has your morning been?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Draco glanced down at his flexing forearms and had to bite the inside of his lip to control his need.

"Better than I thought it would be," Draco replied able to focus again.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Harry responded.

"Well, I found my favorite quill this morning and my breakfast was pretty good and my classes were later than usual today, so overall it's been a good morning. Thanks for asking," Draco replied as he stepped passed him and walked away.

Harry pushed off the wall and watched him walk away or more like saunter away which made Harry crazy. He crossed his arms again and smirked. _So he wants to play, does he? _he thought. Before Draco turned the corner, he turned around and looked back at Harry. He gave him a little wave and winked at him. Harry smiled widely which caused Draco to stop his movement and stare at the brilliant smile that Harry was giving him. Harry returned the wave and turned and disappeared around the corner.

"He always has to have the last word, doesn't he?" Draco commented aloud.

"Who does, Draco?" Pansy asked as she approached from the direction he was heading. Draco jumped slightly and turned to look at her.

"What the hell, Pansy? Why did you tell him?" Draco demanded.

Pansy smiled devilishly at him. "Ah, so he told you," she commented.

"Yeah, he did, right before he kissed me," Draco replied. He was trying very hard not to smile, but it didn't work. He broke into a broad smile and let a blush come across his face.

Pansy gasped. She hadn't seen Draco smile like that, in, well, forever. "Wow, just one kiss and your smiling like that? You're more into him than I thought you were," she said.

Draco shook his head and continued grinning. "No, there was more than just one kiss. There was lots of kissing and Pansy, you would not believe how smooth his skin is and how hot he tastes," he said dreamily. He stared past her lost in thought about his and Harry's snogging session.

Pansy grinned up at him. "Oh, Draco, I want details!" she cried.

Draco shook his head again. "Oh no, I am keeping the details to myself for only me to think about and hopefully Potter," he responded before he stepped around her and started heading for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He normally loathed that class since it reminded him too much of the war, but today he really didn't think anything could interrupt his brilliant day.

**XXXX**

Draco sat through his class spending the entire time daydreaming about Harry. He really hoped that it wasn't a fluke and that Harry would kiss him again or he could kiss him again or whatever, it didn't really matter as long as he got to kiss him again.

As soon as the bell rang, he packed up his bag and made his way to the door. The rest of the class had zipped out of there rather fast today so he was tailing behind them down the hallway. He had only gone a few steps when he felt strong arms hook around his waist and pull him into a small, dark alcove. He let out a very unmanly squeak and felt a hand cover his mouth. His eyes widened and he started to squirm beneath the hand that was holding him in place, but it was very strong.

"Malfoy, are you finished freaking out?" Harry questioned cheekily.

Draco stopped moving and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It didn't take long before he was looking into Harry's shining emerald eyes and he felt his stomach flutter nervously. Draco nodded and so Harry removed his hand and placed it at his waist with the other one. He absently ran his thumb against Draco's stomach which sent waves of pleasure down to his groin area.

"So, you didn't enjoy this morning with me?" Harry asked as he ghosted kisses on his neck and up to his ear. Draco shuddered beneath his finger tips and lips.

"I never said that," he replied, his voice shaking in anticipation.

"But you didn't say that you enjoyed it either," Harry replied as he moved to the other side of his neck and made the same movements there too. Harry nibbled on Draco's earlobe which elicited a groan from him.

"Merlin, Potter, you couldn't tell that I was enjoying it?" Draco questioned as Harry made his way up his jaw line and ghosted a kiss across his lips before moving to his other side.

Harry grinned as his lips moved back and hovered over Draco's. "I suppose I did feel that you were enjoying it, but it's always nice to hear," he commented. Harry kissed Draco gently on the lips which caused Draco to buck into him involuntarily. He felt himself flush in embarrassment, but soon forgot about it when Harry gasped quietly at the contact.

"Potter, I thoroughly enjoyed what happened between us today and I can only hope that it will continue," Draco whispered against Harry's lips. He felt Harry smile against his mouth and felt his stomach flutter.

"Good to know," Harry said before he stepped back and started moving towards the opening of the alcove. He started to slip through, but stopped when he heard Draco groan.

"Potter, you're driving me crazy," he muttered.

Harry chuckled. "Good," he replied and he turned and walked away. "Don't be late for Potions, Malfoy!" he called back to him.

Draco stepped out of the alcove, adjusted himself and looked at his time piece. He gasped as he realized that he was most definitely going to be late for potions.


	5. Brewing Potions, or Lack Thereof

**A/N: I love this chapter a lot! I will tell you though that Chapter 6 isn't as exciting, more filler, but necessary all the same :) I'll make up for it in chapter 7 though :)**

**Chapter 5: Brewing Potions, or Lack Thereof**

He walked into Potions, which surprisingly hadn't started yet. Harry was not there yet which he found odd since he had left before him, presumably to Potions class. He wondered for a moment of Harry had some other guy or girl that he was pulling into dark alcoves. He slammed his book bag down and took a seat at a back table, trying not to be jealous. _Merlin, I've only kissed him a few times today and I'm already getting jealous of what he could be doing right now? _he thought as he started to pull his book, parchment, and quill out of his bag. Pansy was sitting a few rows in front of him and looked at him quizzically. He just glared at her and went about slamming his book bag onto the ground. Hermione and Ron also turned around to look at him which earned them both a trademark sneer from him.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him and then looked over at the door. She started to raise her hand in a wave, but stopped and looked perplexed. Draco watched her and then felt a presence behind him. He instantly felt his stomach tighten as he felt warm breath against his ear.

"Is this seat taken?" Harry whispered into his ear nearly brushing it with his lips. Draco shuddered and his eyes fluttered closed. When he opened them again, Hermione was still staring at them, but now she looked even more confused.

Draco shook his head as he shakily moved his stuff over. Harry sat down next to him, probably much closer than was really necessary. Draco gulped and cleared his throat. "You're late, Potter," he commented feeling the jealousy rise in him.

"No, I'm not. I was helping Professor Slughorn with some ingredients in the other potions closet. I swear that man would lose his head if it wasn't attached," Harry commented with a chuckle.

Draco blushed profusely and felt like smacking himself in the head. He couldn't even begin to imagine how he would be if they continued doing what they were doing. He was already getting attached.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little flushed," Harry asked as he reached out and placed his hand over Draco's. Harry felt Draco's hand flex beneath his hand and he squirmed in his seat. He could sense that Harry was smiling at him. He turned to look at him. He was in fact smiling, but he was being sincere when he asked if he was okay. It was far too strange for him to even begin to fathom. Actually all of this was, but he couldn't make himself take a step back and analyze the situation. He just wanted to enjoy what was going on between them for as long as he could.

He felt Harry's thumb move across his hand in a tender caress. He flushed further and was about to comment that he was still driving him crazy when Professor Slughorn came tromping in. Harry removed his hand and looked up to the front.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter for your help in the potion store room. We wouldn't be able to do today's lesson without you. Fifty points to Gryffindor," Professor Slughorn announced when he got to the front of the room. Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly at the praise which before today would have probably been less enduring, but Draco was high off of Harry Potter so he didn't care at all and he felt like kicking himself for assuming that Harry was 'cheating' on him.

Slughorn turned his back on the class so Harry glanced over at Hermione and Ron who were looking at him in confusion. They gestured between them, but Harry just shook his head and looked away, over at his partner for the day. He had been a bundle of nerves all morning from everything that he had done with Draco. He exuded confidence, but it was definitely not what he felt inside. He studied Draco's profile as he listened to Slughorn explain the potion. His features had softened over the years and had become less angular. He still had a rather pointed nose, but Harry no longer thought he looked like a ferret. He watched as Draco subconsciously licked his lips, his perfectly pouty lips. Harry found himself mimicking the movement.

"You're staring Potter and you just might be drooling," Draco commented out of the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes off of Slughorn.

Harry blushed and turned away. He heard a gasp a few rows in front of him and he turned to look at Hermione again. Her expression was set in realization and he knew that he was not doing a very good job of hiding his attraction to the blond sitting next to him. He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care. He was enjoying himself.

Draco grinned when he saw the blush on Harry's face. It made him feel like he wasn't the only blushing bloke in their 'relationship'. Slughorn had finished his spiel and Draco started prepping their work area. Harry wasn't paying any attention, looking lost in thought, so Draco tentatively reached out and laid a hand over Harry's. He gave it a quick squeeze which got Harry's attention quickly. He whipped his head around and looked down at their hands. Draco grinned again. "Care to get the ingredients?" he asked.

Harry nodded and stood up leaving the table. Draco chuckled as he watched him go. He set to work placing the cauldron on the table, setting up the burner, and bringing out the tools they needed for the potion before Harry returned. He was holding several bottles of ingredients with a few floating behind them. Draco looked at him and glanced at the ingredient list.

"Potter, you realize that you've just grabbed way more ingredients then we need," Draco pointed out as Harry set down the ingredient bottles. He looked at them quizzically for a moment and shrugged.

"You never know what we may need," he pointed out.

Draco shook his head and looked down at his book. "Potter, the ingredients are listed on the board and in the textbook. I'm pretty sure that those two things are telling us what ingredients we need," he responded in slight annoyance. Harry stared at him for a moment with an annoyed expression. He smirked, leaned forward and quickly planted a kiss on him before sitting down and busying himself with the ingredients.

Draco sat there open-mouthed and completely shocked. He looked around the room quickly, but nobody seemed to notice. His heart was beating fast and he felt his face growing very warm. "Potter, are you nuts? You just kissed me in the middle of class!" Draco whispered heatedly.

Harry chuckled. "Technically, we aren't in the middle of class, we're in the back, and no one noticed so don't worry," he responded cheekily.

"You can't just go around kissing people in class! Especially me!" Draco whispered forcefully.

Harry turned towards him and leaned into him, only inches from kissing him again. Draco's eyes were wide with question and confusion. "It got you to stop worrying about the ingredients," he whispered, his breath ghosting across Draco's lips.

His eyes fluttered closed as he fought to not move the few inches to kiss Harry again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He opened them again and Harry was still looking at him and still within mere inches of his lips. Harry's eyes looked to be pleading with Draco to close the distance. He suddenly felt confident that he could kiss Harry, accept the challenge, and completely get away with it. He had always loved a good thrill and this would be his most favorite one.

So, he leaned forward and kissed Harry, in the back of the potions classroom where anyone could watch. It was as if the entire room emptied of everyone in it and it was just him and Harry. He could hear his classmates talking and working on their potions, but it was as if they were not even there, just background noise. He turned his body to Harry and pulled him closer to him. Harry moved under his touch and surprised Draco, nearly to the point where he was going to break the kiss, when he moved himself into Draco's lap, straddling his waist. He let out a groan as their arousals touched and the intensity of their kiss multiplied by ten. They found that they could not get enough of one another and were tugging and pulling at each other's shirts wishing that they could remove them.

Draco found himself in a cloud of arousal and nearly ignored the wavering around him, but when Harry left his lips to kiss a trail down his neck, he was able to clear his head some. "Potter, we have to stop this," Draco muttered, his voice cracking.

"Don't want to," Harry responded quietly as he pushed his groin into Draco's. Draco groaned again and bit down on Harry's shoulder as his body responded to the movement.

Draco chuckled. "We're in the middle of Potions class," he responded.

"No, were in the back," Harry retorted as he moved back to Draco's lips. Draco growled as he allowed Harry to kiss him some more. Finally, he pulled back and shook his head to clear it. Harry was comically trying to get him to come back to him, but Draco grabbed his face and held it gently in his hands. He smoothed a thumb across his lips and along his jaw line and willed Harry to focus on him.

"Potter, we have a potion to finish and it is a miracle that no one has seen us doing this," Draco insisted.

Harry pouted as he sighed dramatically. "You're right. We do have a potion to do and it's not a miracle that we weren't seen, it's a spell," he replied as he slid off of Draco's lap and returned to facing their boiling cauldron.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise at just how crafty Harry was. "That's quite Slytherin of you. When did you do that?"

"Um, right before I leaned into you. I was really hoping that you would kiss me again. You did not disappoint," Harry replied with a wink.

"Well done, Potter, well done," Draco complimented.

Harry shrugged. "I've been known to do things well before. Might as well try again. Now, I realize we don't need all these ingredients, but I just couldn't resist the sound of your voice when you get a bit annoyed with me."

"Potter, you make no sense," Draco responded with a grin.

"Ah, but I make enough sense to drive you crazy with my awesome kissing skills," Harry pointed out. He put one hand under the table and rested it on Draco's thigh and moved his hand up and down his thigh coming closer and closer to his once again awakening arousal.

Draco jerked beneath his hand and leaned forward to bite down on his fist. He turned to look at Harry who was grinning like a mad man. He reached his free hand under the table and grabbed Harry's hand. "Potter, if you don't stop, I am seriously going to throw you onto this table and snog you senseless," Draco warned.

Harry's smile brightened and he twitched his hand beneath Draco's hold. "Is that a promise?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and groaned. "You make me crazy, you know that?"

"Yes, but you can't resist can you?" Harry taunted.

Draco looked over at him seriously. "No," he glanced down at his lips and then back up again, "I can't."


	6. Makeout Session Was Not a Secret

**A/N: Okay, this is a filler chapter and it sets up for chapter 7. Hope you enjoy! I have a feeling that chapter 7 is going to be good ;)**

**Chapter 6: Make Out Session Was Not a Secret**

They completed their potion with enough time to spare to sit and talk for the last half hour of class if they wanted or they could snog some more without anyone noticing. They had quite the decision to make.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I was surprised to see you two working together today and amicably at that. Your potion is perfect! Fifty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn beamed. Harry and Draco looked at each other and grinned.

Hermione turned and looked at the two with a glare. She and Ron were not having much success with their potion and it looked like Ron had an ingredient paste on his cheek. Harry shrugged and looked back at Draco.

"So I guess we can make a pretty good team then?" Harry commented.

"I'd say so," Pansy commented as she walked past their table. She winked at Draco before walking into the store room.

"What does she mean by that?" Harry asked.

Pansy walked back out of the store room and stopped next to their table. "You guys put on a good show. Might want to perfect that spell a bit more Potter," she replied before returning to her table.

Draco and Harry turned bright red and looked away from each other.

"Potter, are you as incompetent with spells as you are with everything else?" Draco demanded when he turned back to look at him.

Harry continued to blush. "I haven't tried the spell when I've been so… distracted before," he muttered. He started packing his bag, but stopped when a pale hand rested over his.

"Sorry, that was not very nice of me to say. What spell was that anyway?" Draco apologized with a sigh.

Harry twisted his hand around and threaded his fingers through Draco's for a moment before letting go and scooting over a bit. He turned and straddled the bench, facing Draco who was staring down at his empty hand and grinning. Harry shook his head, but smiled. "I created it over the summer so I could get some peace from my relatives. It's like an illusion. You're still there, but you can do whatever you want and they won't know the wiser. At least that's what it's supposed to do anyway. Like I said, I've never been so distracted before when I've done the spell."

Draco grinned broader when Harry mentioned being too distracted again. "You actually created this spell?" Harry nodded. "Well, now I really feel bad about my incompetent comment. Sorry again about that. I tend to say not nice things when I'm embarrassed," he continued.

Harry shrugged again. "It wasn't my intention to embarrass you," he replied. The bell rang so Harry reached for his bag and started to stand. Draco reached out and gripped his arm.

"Potter, I really am sorry," Draco insisted. He stared into Harry's eyes, begging him practically to believe him.

Harry gave him a small smile. "I know. See you later, Malfoy," he replied. He stood completely as Draco let go of his arm. He watched him leave feeling like he wanted to kick himself for getting mad in the first place.

Pansy stopped next to him. Draco growled in annoyance and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and nearly hitting Pansy in the face. She took a step back looking affronted. "Hey, what the hell?" she demanded.

"Don't start with me. You just had to go open your big mouth and make me get all mad at Potter. Could you have at least told me later that you saw what we were doing and let me enjoy the rest of Potions with him?" Draco questioned angrily.

"Draco, I didn't really see much of anything. I just noticed that you two weren't really moving much, which I found odd considering what I knew happened between you two earlier, so I just continued to watch and I just happened to see the shield flicker around you two and I saw a glimpse of you two engaged in some rather passionate kissing," Pansy explained as if it was nothing major.

Draco blushed. "Yes, well, I'll have to keep that close in my memory because I don't think we'll do anything again after the way I reacted. He's a damn good kisser though which makes the fact that we aren't going to be seeing each other again all the more awful. Why do I always get myself into these situations?"

Pansy shook her head and touched his arm. "I think you're jumping to conclusions. I'm sure whatever is going on between you and Potter is not over. I mean really, how could he not want more of you?" she teased.

Draco shrugged. "I suppose you could be right."

"Of course I'm right, no need to think otherwise. Now let's go, we're missing lunch," she responded with a smile before grabbing his arm and pulling him off to the Great Hall.

**XXXX**

Harry walked through the hallways aimlessly. He had been so sure that his spell had worked and that no one would see what he and Draco were doing under the veil, but as Pansy so nicely pointed out, he was wrong. He decided he would try again to see if Draco would meet up with him, but if he didn't show then he would know that their little affair was done. He sighed angrily, definitely not wanting that to be the case.

"Harry James Potter! You stop right there!" Hermione cried after him. He stopped and turned around to look at her. She looked furious. She stopped in front of him, dropped her bag, and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on with you?" she demanded. _Yep, she's pissed,_ Harry thought as he gulped nervously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully.

"_What do you mean?_" she mimicked perfectly. Harry took a step back in surprise. "What is going on with you and Malfoy?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with Malfoy and me," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do not play coy with me, sir. I saw that look in your eyes. I know that look," she scolded.

Harry blushed. "Alright, alright, there was, is something going on with Malfoy and I. I found out this morning that he has a crush on me and well, let's just say the feeling is mutual, okay?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she dropped her hands from her hips. "Oh, well, this is the interesting news from earlier that had you smiling like a fool?" she questioned.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I think I screwed it up," he replied.

"How could you have screwed it up in just a few hours?" she asked with a lift of an eyebrow. She smirked at him as well which caused Harry to chuckle.

"You realize who you're talking to here, right? I've done my fair share of screwing up in short amounts of time. This wouldn't be any different," he said.

Hermione picked up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder and linked arms with Harry. They began walking towards the Great Hall. It was awhile before Hermione spoke again. "That is true, but you've also done your fair share of fixing any mess that you're in. I don't think this will be any different," she pointed out.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, Mione, you always know what to say," he smiled and kissed her head once again before they entered the Great Hall. Unfortunately, for Harry, it just got a bit more screwed up as Draco did not miss the two kisses to Hermione's head and the little green-eyed monster inside of him flared to life again.


	7. Picnic by the Lake

**A/N: I love this chapter for the way that Draco is acting in the beginning. It went in a different direction then I planned and I think that it's becoming an actual story and not just smut stuff... I hope you all don't mind that. I will say that there will be lots of continued smut of course, just with a story too. I like fluffy so there will be fluffiness. You have been warned :)**

**Chapter 7: Picnic by the Lake**

Harry was just finishing up lunch when Draco and Pansy entered. Draco looked over at him with a small glare and Pansy looked over as well and rolled her eyes, but not about Harry, about Draco. Harry smiled gratefully at her and returned to his lunch, no longer hungry. He pushed the food around and sighed before he stood up and left the Great Hall. He felt eyes on him and he was pretty sure Draco was not finished glaring at him. He didn't know what had happened between Potions and lunch considering he had basically accepted his apology. _Maybe that was the problem_, he thought. He hadn't said 'I forgive you' and that is what he was glaring at him about. Well, he was going to fix that. Harry grinned as he pulled out some parchment and wrote a quick note to Draco. He sent it off and continued on his way to History of Magic, a bit of a skip in his step.

**XXXX**

Draco pushed his food around as he glared daggers over at the back of Hermione's head. He seemed to be mimicking Hermione in a mocking way and Pansy simply stared at him, shaking her head.

"Draco, I'm going to tell you one more time, there is nothing going on with Granger and Potter. They are only friends and will only be friends," she told him in a tone that sounded like this wasn't this first time she had said this to him.

"Pansy, you saw them just as much as I did. There is something going on between them. I know it," Draco insisted.

"Draco, they are best friends! She is with Weasley and not Potter. As far as I can tell, Potter is into you and only you!" she responded in a heated voice.

"You're wrong, I just know it. Of course, nothing ever good happens to me and if it does, it doesn't last long. Such is my luck," Draco complained miserably.

"You've got a note," Pansy commented.

Draco looked down and saw a folded up piece of parchment in front of his plate. He stared at it for a moment before a smile spread across his face. He picked it up and opened it, scanning it over quickly. Then his smile faded and he frowned. He sighed before tossing it at Pansy. "He probably just wants to tell me that the thing between us meant nothing and it's just a fluke, an experiment," he muttered sadly.

Pansy rolled her eyes as she picked up the note. _Meet me by the lake for dinner tonight._ "I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't stop being emo. It's really pitiful."

Draco looked up at her affronted. "Well, sorry! It's not my fault that you opened your big, fat mouth and made me get mad at him. He is going to tell me it's over, I just know it," he said once again before he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"How old are we again?" Pansy muttered as she too got up and left the Great Hall.

**XXXX**

Harry walked down to the lake with a basket filled with food and a blanket later that day. The elves had put together some food for Harry without much persuasion. He grinned as he set up the blanket and set the food out. He glanced at his watch and stood. He cast some minor protection spells around the area so that if people came down to the lake they would only get so far before they forgot why they were there and turn around to go back to the castle. He also cast a silencing charm around them so that they would not be heard.

He saw Draco making his way down the hill towards the lake and lifted the confusion spell until Draco was within the range. He put it back up and smiled at him. Draco gave him a small smile, but nothing else. Harry bit his lip in worry.

"I hope you're hungry," Harry commented as he gestured to the basket and blanket.

Draco shrugged and made no movement to sit down. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

"Get what over with?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"I saw you with Granger. I get it," Draco replied.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows up, perplexed. "You've seen me with Hermione many times, what's so different about this time?"

"I saw you kiss her. You were just experimenting, right?" Draco asked looking up at him with guarded eyes.

Harry started to laugh. "Malfoy, you crack me up! Hermione is my best friend. I kissed her head, if I'm assuming you saw us before lunch. She was assuring ME that I didn't mess things up with you. Wow, you are funny," he said with a chuckle.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him and crossed his arms angrily. "I do not appreciate you laughing at me Potter. I know what I saw! There is far more between you two then you are saying!" he exclaimed.

Harry started laughing even more, bending over while clutching his stomach. "You're jealous?" he asked as he recovered some and stood up.

Draco scoffed. "I am most definitely not jealous. Please." He waved off Harry's question.

Harry grinned as he stepped towards him. "You are jealous. I never realized that once you get a taste of me, you can't get enough," he teased.

This time it was Draco's turn to laugh. "Now you crack me up, Potter. Can't get enough, that's funny."

Harry glared at him and crossed his arms. "Fine, if you're not jealous and don't want to continue this, then why did you come down here?" he demanded.

Draco returned his glare. "I came down here to tell you that I don't appreciate you kissing on someone else," he replied angrily.

"For the last time, I did not kiss Hermione except for on her forehead. You would think that I shoved my tongue down her throat in your presence with the way you're talking. And I will add that, that is just wrong. I have never thought of Hermione like that," Harry said in exasperation.

"You just keep telling yourself that. I know what I saw," Draco replied with conviction.

"Let me demonstrate for you. Will you allow that?" Harry questioned.

Draco nodded and waited. Harry walked over and leaned up, kissing him on the head. Draco closed his eyes at the kiss, but it didn't feel too personal. "Sign of affection for a friend or loved one, which is what Hermione is," Harry explained.

Then he cupped Draco's face in his hands, ran his thumb over his lips which earned a flutter of eyes before he leaned up and pressed his lips firmly on Draco's. His tongue slipped out and moved across his lips, asking for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and allowed Harry to venture inside. He met Harry's tongue with his own and felt his heart begin to race. Harry tilted his head to the side and increased the intensity of the kiss. He felt Draco's hands wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Their bodies pressed against each other. They continued snogging for several minutes before Harry broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Now that is what I call a kiss between two people who are extremely attracted to each other and might even want to continue seeing each other. Do you see the difference?" Harry explained.

Draco shook his head and pulled Harry even closer to him. "I don't think I quite see the difference. I need more evidence before I can make a sure decision," Draco muttered before he pressed his lips onto Harry's one more time. Harry chuckled as he looped his arms around his neck and pressed his body harder against Draco's. He felt Draco pushing against him so he started to take steps back towards the blanket. Once they stepped onto the blanket, Harry broke away from the kiss and knelt down onto the blanket. He looked up at Draco, whose chest was heaving and his lips were very pink, with questioning eyes. They stared at each other for several moments, unsure of what to do.

Harry started to open his mouth to say something, but Draco shook his head and knelt down in front of him. Harry shifted uncomfortably under Draco's gaze. He didn't know what to do with his hands so they hung at his sides uselessly. Draco reached out and took one of Harry's hands before moving closer to him. Harry gulped nervously, realizing that Draco had control now and he was pretty sure he was going to like it. He let go of Harry's hand and placed his own on his sides, beneath his shirt. Harry felt a chill go up his spine as Draco ran his thumb against his sides. Harry took a deep breath and lifted his arms. Draco's eyes widened and he gulped as he fingered the hem of Harry's shirt. He took a deep breath before he gathered up Harry's shirt and pulled it off over his head. He tossed it to the side before looking back at his chest. He stared at his chest as he reached out and started to run a finger over the scars that covered Harry's chest. He knew that each one had a story and he was pretty sure that a few were from him or from his former Death Eater mates.

Harry reached up and grabbed his hand. Draco looked up at him with a haunted expression, but Harry merely shook his head and gave him a sincere smile. Draco smiled gratefully and then wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him against him once again. Despite the scars, Harry's chest was very toned and definitely appealing to him. Another thing that he had imagined and been shown that the real thing was much better.

He ran his hands up Harry's back where he could feel the muscles tense and move beneath his fingertips. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Harry's shoulder and then neck and then jaw line. He rested his cheek against Harry's and kissed his earlobe before whispering, "You have no idea how long I have wanted you." He heard Harry take a sharp intake of breath before he pulled back and looked at him.

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise at Draco's confession. He was about to respond, but Draco cut him off with a firmly planted kiss. The heat that sparked between them, completely distracted Harry from whatever it was that he was going to say. Draco ran his hands up his back and slid his fingers into Harry's surprisingly soft hair. Harry let out a small moan against the touch and felt his hips buck against Draco's.

Harry leaned back, pulling Draco with him. Draco now rested on top of Harry, their groins pressed together with one of Harry's legs between Draco's. This was by far more than either had expected.

Draco left Harry's lips and started making a path down his chest. Harry arched his back as Draco's hand brushed against his arousal. Draco grinned slyly before he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Harry once again. Harry let out a pitiful groan and bucked his hips once again. He could feel how hard Draco was against his thigh. He tried to reach for his shirt, but Draco moved out of his reach with a chuckle. Harry growled in frustration. Draco laughed harder and then made his way back up to Harry's face. Harry was playfully glaring at him.

"Problem?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're overdressed and driving me crazy," Harry replied with his own smirk.

"Ah, so the tables have turned," Draco teased.

Harry narrowed his gaze. "Shut up," he muttered before he pulled Draco down into a heated kiss. Draco let out his unmanly squeak as Harry slipped his hands beneath his shirt and started pulling it up over his head. Harry and Draco kissed each other like they were one another's lifeline.

Harry reached for Draco's buckle, but stopped when he felt him tense above him. Draco leaned back from him with an uncomfortable look. He bit his lip and looked away. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him in concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just, I'm not sure," Draco replied.

Harry looked at him in confusion as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. Clearly they were done. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be okay," Harry muttered nervously.

Draco turned to look at him and shook his head. He leaned over and kissed him gently. "It's fine. Let's just, can we just talk? You went to all this trouble to get food from the elves I'm sure and we shouldn't waste it," he assured him.

Harry glanced at the food and smiled slightly. He reached for Draco's shirt and handed it to him. He frowned as he watched him put it on. Draco caught the frown and smiled at him. He kissed him one more time before he sat down next to him and took a peek into the basket. Harry sighed quietly before he joined Draco. He hoped that Draco might explain what happened, but for now he was going to just enjoy spending time with him in any way that he could.


	8. Awkward

**A/N: Not exciting whatsoever, but necessary. Next chapter will be good I think :)**

**Chapter 8: Awkward**

Harry and Draco stayed down at the lake for a couple of hours more. They talked and ate and stole a kiss here and there, but nothing more. There was some underlying awkwardness that Harry could feel, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. It seemed that Draco did not want to talk about him stopping their snogging session earlier and he preferred to just enjoy his company than anything.

They walked up to the castle, their hands brushing, but neither one reached out to grab the others hand. When they walked inside, the foyer was rather quiet and they both assumed that everyone was in their dorms. They reached the point where Harry would go up and Draco would continue down to the dungeons.

"Hey, thanks for dinner. I had a good time. We'll have to do it again sometime," Draco thanked as he shifted his weight nervously.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and took a step towards the stairs. "You're welcome. I had a good time too. Good night, Malfoy," he said before he started up the steps.

Draco watched him go up the steps and watched until he could no longer see him. Harry never looked back which made Draco feel worse than he already did. He trudged down to the dungeons with his hands in his pockets and his heart heavy.

**XXXX**

Harry walked into the common room and saw Hermione sitting alone at a table, surrounded by books. He walked over and took a seat and sighed heavily. She looked up at him and could see the confusion and concern on his face. She closed the book that she was looking in and gave Harry her full attention.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I blew it Hermione," Harry muttered angrily.

"How so?" she questioned calmly.

"So, Malfoy and I were snogging and well things were getting pretty hot and so he had taken my shirt off and I took his off and I thought that things were progressing rather smoothly and then I reached for his belt buckle and he stopped," Harry explained as he buried his face in his hands.

Hermione's face flushed crimson as the mental images flashed through her mind. She swallowed before responding in order to hide the fact that the mental images were not too bad. "What happened after he stopped?"

"I asked him if he was okay and he said he was, just not sure and so I apologized and said that I thought it would be okay and he said that it was fine, but he just wanted to talk and that was that," Harry told her.

"I see," she commented, deep in thought. Harry looked up at her with a glare.

"That's all you have to say, 'I see'?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking, geez. Okay, so Malfoy has a thing for you which would make me assume that being…sexual…with you would be something that he wants so you would think that he would be cool to go well, where you guys did, but it turns out that he's not okay with that. Which begs the question, why?" Hermione said as she thought through their situation.

Harry grumbled. "Why do you think I'm talking to you about it?"

Hermione glared at him and then froze as a thought came to mind. "Harry, did you ever think that Malfoy didn't want to go further because he actually wants more than just a shag?"

Harry's mouth dropped open at Hermione's 'shag' comment. Once he recovered from that comment, he processed her words and nodded. "I suppose that's possible, but why couldn't he just tell me that?"

Hermione gave him a 'duh, you know why' look which he frowned at. "To Malfoy feelings of love are foreign. They show vulnerability and he can't just say 'hey Harry, I want to shag you, but I'd like to have a relationship first' and not be uncomfortable. He probably has strong feelings for you and he just doesn't know what to do with them," she explained.

"Yeah, but he can tell me. Especially considering the feeling is-" Harry stopped and bit his lip. Hermione's eyes widened and she grinned at him. He shook his head, refusing to continue, but Hermione knew what he was about to say. She chose to not press the issue since she could tell that Harry definitely did not want to admit that he had feelings for Draco that did not just include shagging.

"Maybe his thinking is the same as yours, he's just not ready to admit it like you?" Hermione suggested with a lifted eyebrow.

Harry stared at her for a moment. He shrugged before he pushed back from the table and stood. "I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll be able to process this all while I'm asleep," he thought aloud.

She gave him a small smile. "Harry, I think it will be fine. Don't worry," she assured him.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged. "Easier said then done. Night, Mione," he said before he walked over to the stairs leading to the boys dorm. Hermione watched after him, deep in thought.

**XXXX**

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and Pansy immediately zeroed in on him and picked up on his sour mood in seconds. She waited as he plopped down next to her on the couch with a heavy sigh. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I blew it," Draco said miserably.

"And how did you do that?" Pansy questioned kindly.

"We were kissing and half naked and hard and he was reaching for my belt buckle and I stopped. I pulled away and ended our make-out session," Draco mumbled.

"And why did you stop?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he cried. He placed his face in his hands and groaned.

"Draco, you just don't like Potter do you? You really like him and want more than just sex?" she questioned gently.

Draco slowly lifted his head and looked at her. "I don't think so," he denied.

"Think about it. You stopped for a reason and I'm pretty sure that you stopped because you want more than the physical stuff," Pansy insisted.

Draco continued to look at her and frowned. "Yeah, that may be what I want, but I don't believe Potter wants it and I don't believe I deserve to be more then just someone to be used."

"You know that's not true. If anyone deserves love it's you. I think you're wrong about Potter though. I really think he wants more too and you'll never know unless you ask him," Pansy said.

Draco stood and shook his head. "I can't say anything to him because I don't want to know his answer. I already know his answer," he responded before turning and walking up to the boys' dorms. Pansy watched after him with a frown, deep in thought.


	9. Abandoned Classrooms

**A/N: I happen to enjoy this chapter :) I'm hoping that as soon as I'm done with my Professional Certification with teaching that I'll be able to focus even more on this story. I did however think of one of my last chapters today :) It will be epic ;) Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 9: Abandoned Classrooms**

The next morning, Harry reluctantly awoke. He groaned and rubbed his eyes in annoyance, his eyes feeling as dry as sandpaper. He hadn't slept well the night before due to his worrying about what had happened with Draco. He dragged himself out of bed and clomped over to the bathroom to jump in the shower. No one else was awake in the dorm and Harry groaned again when he realized how early it was.

He turned on the shower to as hot as he could stand and stepped in. The water ran down his back and he could feel his shoulders loosen, the tension from the day before leaving with the draining water. He stepped out of the shower after several minutes and toweled off before slipping into his clothes. He glanced around at his happily snoozing dormmates one more time before he left the dorm. He walked down to the common room and saw no one. He contemplated sitting in front of the fire for awhile, but changed his mind and decided to wander the castle instead.

He couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with Draco. _Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe Draco did want to have a relationship._ He thought as he wandered about in an infrequently used part of the castle. Harry wasn't sure what he thought about that. He liked the idea of spending more time with Draco, but did he want to go to the extent of a relationship?

He caught sight of someone walking several feet ahead of him. They were too far ahead for him to recognize who it was, but they had turned a corner before he could take the time to figure out who it was nor did he really care at this point anyway. He reached the corner and turned down the hallway that the other person had gone down. He didn't see them down this hallway and figured they had moved on pretty quickly.

Later on he would wonder if he had been more alert and not so distracted thinking about Draco if he would have realized that the person who had gone down this hallway hadn't moved on quickly and was actually very much still in the hallway. He made it about halfway down the hallway before he got this sensation that someone was behind him. He reached for his wand, but was stopped by a strong grip to his arm. Next, he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place, against a hard body. He let out a squeal, unmanly of course, as he was pulled into a room. He struggled against the body that was holding him in place, but the grip only tightened.

"Are you done freaking out?" a deep voice whispered in his ear, repeating words he had just said the day before. Harry instantly relaxed in the arms of his captor and the grip loosened. He slowly turned around to see Draco staring back at him with a slightly amused expression. Harry shoved him hard, which was not expected by Draco and he stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. Harry glared at him.

"Are you crazy? How can you possibly think that grabbing me in the hallway and pulling me into an abandon classroom was a good idea?" Harry demanded.

Draco stared at him, still recovering from the push. "Well, you pulled me into an alcove so what's the difference?" he questioned.

"There were people around and it was like the middle of the day! Not bright and early in the morning, in a rarely used corridor, when there is no one around!" Harry cried.

Draco grinned at him. "You're scared?"

"Damn right I was scared! What would you expect?" Harry asked angrily gesturing wildly with his hands.

Draco shrugged. "Can I make it up to you?" he questioned slyly.

Harry crossed his arms and continued to glare at him. "I'm not sure there's any way to make it up to me," he responded.

Draco grinned and started walking towards him, stalking him. Harry's eyes widened, feeling butterflies flapping in his stomach as he backed up. His back hit the wall and there was nowhere for him to go. Draco was on him before he could even attempt to move around him. He placed one hand on his hip and one on the wall by his head. He leaned in real close and pressed a feather light kiss to Harry's ear.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered huskily. He pressed another kiss against his ear before he kissed along his jaw line. He hovered over Harry's lips and smiled. Harry was already panting and had his eyes closed in anticipation.

"Its fine," Harry murmured. He opened his eyes and was met by bright silver eyes. His eyes widened as Draco closed the distance and kissed him softly. They maintained eye contact for a few seconds before they succumbed to the feelings that were coursing through them and they both closed their eyes.

The pressure of their kiss increased and Draco pressed himself harder against Harry. He had come to a conclusion the night before; it didn't matter to him if Harry wanted a shag buddy or a relationship, as long as he got to spend as much time as possible with him doing what they had been doing, he was happy. He wanted Harry, there was no doubt in his mind, but he wasn't about to ruin what they were doing and if that meant going further then just hot make out sessions then so be it. He would however draw the line at sex. He wasn't going to do anything like that without a commitment from Harry.

His hands left the wall and Harry's hip to roam over his body. He slipped his hands beneath Harry's shirt and ran his fingers gently across his back and sides. He found that he loved the feel of Harry's skin beneath his fingertips. It was very hard to resist. He reached for the edge of Harry's shirt and started to pull it off, however he didn't get far when he felt him grip onto his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked between breaths.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco responded trying to start up their kissing again.

"It looks like you're trying to take my shirt off," Harry pointed out.

"That would be correct, Potter," Draco responded as he again tried to kiss him, but Harry turned his head and Draco's lips met his cheek.

"Just yesterday I tried to remove your buckle and you stopped me. Why have you done a 180?" he questioned adamantly.

Draco sighed and stepped back a bit. His silver-blue eyes met Harry's intently. "I realize that I made a mistake yesterday. I wanted so badly to continue and I guess I just freaked. Today is a new day and I still want you, even more than yesterday and I fully plan on having you," he stated simply. He grinned his cocky grin that Harry had found so annoying in years past, but this morning, it was the most enduring thing he had ever seen. Draco wanted him and he was going to have him Harry decided immediately.

He smiled broadly and grabbed Draco's shirt, pulling him back against him. Draco let out a gasp as their lips crushed together in a passionate kiss. Both Draco and Harry did not hesitate to remove the other's shirt. Harry broke their kiss and stared at Draco's pale chest, seeing the scars that he had put there. He traced over them lightly and felt him shudder beneath his touch. He looked up at Draco apologetically and Draco just shook his head and pressed their lips together again.

His hands slid up Harry's back again and then moved down to his arse where he took him in his grasp and pressed him against him harder. Harry yelped in surprise and widened his eyes, but they immediately clouded over in lust at the contact he felt. Things were becoming intense and both Draco and Harry were moving so hard against each other that they didn't think they could hold out much longer.

Draco broke the kiss for air, but continued to kiss Harry's neck and shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and moaned at all the sensations that were coursing through his body.

"Gods, Draco, I can't hold on much longer," he gasped.

Draco groaned at the use of his name and returned to Harry's lips with passion and lust. Their speed picked up and soon both felt that warm feeling in their stomach and they knew they were going to come. Harry started first, letting out a moan mixed with Draco's name being muttered as he came against him. Draco came soon after, mumbling incoherent things burying his face into Harry's shoulder.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for several minutes before they could even begin to part. When they did, they were sweaty and rather wet in the groin area. Harry reached for his wand and quickly cleaned them both up. He leaned back against the wall. Draco stood a short distance in front of him. He had his eyes closed as he steadied his breathing. When Draco finally opened his eyes, the shade of them was much darker than before. He grinned at Harry and stepped back against him. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist as did Draco. They rested their foreheads together both smiling.

"Why did I stop this yesterday?" Draco questioned quietly.

"You wanted to savor the moment?" Harry suggested lamely.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "No. I know why I did, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to enjoy being with you," he whispered back.

Harry smiled at him and kissed him softly. "And I am more then willing to have you enjoy being with me," he said before kissing him again. Draco smiled into the kiss completely satisfied.


	10. Caught

**A/N: Filler... that is all I have to say about this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Caught**

Harry and Draco left the abandoned classroom a few minutes later and started making their way down to the Great Hall. It was still early so they didn't rush to get there. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, linking their fingers together. Harry grinned and blushed when he looked over at him. Draco grinned as well and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"You know, I think everyone would faint if we walked into the Great Hall like this," Harry commented lifting their linked hands.

"Nah, they would probably barely notice. Now if I were to do this," he paused as he let go of Harry's hand, reluctantly of course, and slid an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Harry slid his arm around Draco's waist, making them even closer. "They would definitely faint," Draco finished.

Harry stopped and looked up at him curiously. "What if we were to stop in the middle of the Great Hall, right in front of the staff table and do this?" Harry questioned as he stepped in front of him and took a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. Draco instantly opened his mouth and met Harry's tongue with his own.

A sharp gasp sounded behind them. Both boys stopped mid-kiss and opened their eyes wide. Harry and Draco parted slowly and turned to where they heard the gasp coming from. They were surprised to see Ginny standing there, her mouth hanging open in shock. Hermione was standing next to her looking apologetic and yet amused at catching Harry and Draco in the act.

Harry blushed deeply and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't quite form the words. Ginny continued to stare at the two with her mouth hanging up. Finally, she closed her mouth and cocked a hip.

"Well, that explains a lot," she commented. It was now Harry's turn to open his mouth in shock. He blushed even deeper, especially when Draco began snickering next to him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I always knew you had some sort of obsession with Malfoy, but I didn't realize it was to this extent. Although, I will say that it's super hot," she grinned at him.

Harry's eyes widened. "I am not obsessed with Malfoy! He was a crafty guy and suspicious. As someone who was meant to take people down like him, I had to keep a close eye on him," Harry spluttered.

"Now wait a minute! I am not suspicious!" Draco responded angrily.

"Note how he said _was_," Hermione commented.

Draco glared at her, but bit his lip knowing that she was right.

"Yes, well, Harry, I think you've always had a thing for Draco. It was just clouded over by your hatred," Ginny responded.

Draco's face fell at the hatred comment. He felt a sting to his heart and he looked to Harry for a response. He was surprised at what he saw. Harry looked really mad. "Ginny, I never hated Draco," Harry said through clenched teeth. Harry looked determined and angry so he was inclined to believe him plus he used his first name and that made Draco believe him as well.

Both Hermione and Ginny cocked an eyebrow at the passion in his voice. "Okay, my mistake then," Ginny muttered looking away from the anger filled look on Harry's face. Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his own. He instantly saw the tension in his shoulders release and Draco smiled slightly and blushed. Hermione saw the change and felt herself smiling with him. Ginny looked at her and then at Draco, realization setting in.

"You knew about this?" she questioned.

Hermione jerked her head over to her, eyes wide. She blushed giving a non-committal shrug. Ginny stared at her and then turned to look at the two boys again. She shrugged.

"Harry," she said as she stepped over to him. Harry took a step back, surprised at her tender tone. "Is whatever is going on with you and Malfoy, what you want?" she asked.

Harry glanced back at Draco, nearly melting at the sight of him. He looked back at Ginny and nodded.

"And it will make you happy either now or eventually?" she asked again.

Draco was waiting intently for Harry's answer. He watched him carefully for any untruth to his response.

"Yes, both," Harry responded surely.

Draco grinned and gave a silent 'yes' with a fist pump. Hermione and Ginny did not miss the celebration. Ginny turned to look at Draco and stared at him intently. "What about you, Malfoy?"

"What?" he asked caught off guard that the attention was now on him. Harry glanced over at him.

"Do you want whatever is going on between you and Harry?" she asked him.

Draco gulped. "Yes," he muttered.

"And does Harry make you happy?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Definitely," he added.

She nodded, deep in thought. She looked between the two and watched as both shifted uncomfortably. "Alright then, let's go Hermione. Breakfast awaits," Ginny said as she started walking away. She stopped and turned to look at them again. "I may understand and be okay with it, but I can't guarantee Ron will be," she added. She turned again and Hermione looked over at Harry and gave a quick wave before following behind her.

Harry and Draco stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Harry turned to look at Draco. "I guess we have their blessing?" he commented.

Draco nodded. "Looks like it," he responded.


	11. A Dream

**A/N: Hehehe, you guys are going to love this chapter... well, maybe not. It could be disturbing and I just might leave you hanging... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: A Dream**

That night Harry started a very promising dream. He was walking into the Quidditch locker room. The shower was running and the room was filling up quickly with steam. He knew there was no one else down there besides him and the person who was in the shower. His mind began imagining who he was going to see through the steam.

He knew it was Draco. He knew that he would see Draco's naked form standing beneath the shower head, eyes closed, and water cascading down his body leaving nothing to the imagination. He knew that his hair would be a little tussled, and he knew that it would hang just perfectly, framing his high cheekbones. He knew that when Draco opened his eyes they would shine brightly and stand out against his pale skin. Harry was aching as he drew closer, sifting through the fog. He started to strip off his clothes, ready to join Draco beneath the warm water. He was so close now. He didn't think he could hold off much longer. He looked down as he stepped onto the tile of the shower stall. Draco was within his reach. He was down to nothing as he reached out to touch Draco's shoulder.

He should have realized that something was wrong. He didn't remember Draco having any freckles. He didn't see his back when they had made out the day before, but he was pretty sure there were no freckles on his body. Harry frowned in confusion. He shrugged it off as being something that he didn't see on Draco. He reached out again and gripped Draco's shoulder. He watched as he turned around to look at him. Harry's mouth dropped open in horror as he looked up at the person he thought was Draco. He let out a horrified scream and back pedaled out of the shower stall nearly tripping over his own two feet. He scrambled for his clothes and ran from the Quidditch locker room, unable to shake the memory of what he saw in the shower. It was implanted in his brain, never to leave again.

Harry shot straight up in bed, sweat pouring from his face. He looked around him, breathing heavily. He looked down at himself, his pajamas were still on. He let out a sigh in relief and started to settle into his bed again until the image of the shower scene popped into his head. He groaned and jumped out of bed. He had to get this out of his head.

He slipped into his shoes and pulled on a sweatshirt before he grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the dorm. He stopped in the common room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled something down, folded it up, and charmed it. It quickly disappeared and Harry threw his cloak over himself and quickly left the common room. He had one destination in mind and he didn't want to waste his time getting there.

He ran down all the steps and made it to the dungeon in record time. He stood a several feet in front of the Slytherin common room door, waiting impatiently. After several long seconds, the door finally opened and a very tired looking Draco Malfoy stumbled out.

"Potter, this better be good," he mumbled tiredly. Harry threw off his cloak and leapt up and against Draco, pushing him against the wall. He planted his lips firmly on Draco's and ground his hips into his. Draco was fully awake now. He snaked his arms around Harry and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. He felt Harry open his mouth and run his tongue across his bottom lip. Draco responded easily and their tongues lashed together hungrily. Soon Harry was slipping his hands up and underneath Draco's shirt, dragging his fingers up and down his back. Harry left Draco's lips and kissed a path to the place between his neck and shoulder. Draco was breathing heavily, feeling like he was going to burst at any moment.

After a moment, his brain caught up with him and he pushed Harry away. Harry looked up at him as he stumbled backwards looking confused. "Potter, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Shh, no talking please. Just want you," Harry muttered as he tried to get himself back into Draco's arms. Draco held up his hands to stop him.

"I don't think so. Not until you tell me what's going on. Are you cheating on me?" Draco questioned placing a hand on his hip.

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. His brain was quite muddled and he wasn't expecting Draco's question. "Um… cheating on you? Don't you have to be like my boyfriend or exclusive or something to well, cheat?"

It was dark in the hallway, but Harry was pretty sure Draco was blushing deeply. Draco ran a hand through his hair and glanced down the hallway. "That's beside the point, what is going on? I need my beauty sleep you know," Draco responded avoiding the cheating comment.

Harry let it go, but it was now his turn to blush. He wasn't so sure he wanted to tell Draco about his dream now. "Well, you see, I had a dream, it started out wonderfully actually," he began.

Draco grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, was I in it?"

"Well, I thought you were…" Harry trailed off.

Draco frowned and crossed his arms. "Okay…" he responded, waiting for him to continue.

Harry sighed and then took a deep breath. "Basically I was in the Quidditch locker rooms and the shower was running and the room was filling with steam and well, I was walking towards the shower, imaging that it was you under the shower and well, I, uh, well I got really excited about it and so I took all my clothes off and then I stepped into the shower stall to join you and then I noticed something…" Harry explained.

Draco grinned liking his dream very much. "My nice arse?"

Harry chuckled, but shook his head. "No, although it is nice," Draco gave him a nod as if to say 'of course,' and then allowed Harry to continue. "Okay, so I noticed that you had some freckles on your back and well, I've never seen your back, but I was pretty sure you don't have freckles so it kind of confused me," Harry stopped.

"I don't have freckles on my back," Draco replied looking suspicious.

Harry blushed. "Right, well, um, I guess that leads to the next part. I reached out to you, grabbed your shoulder, and turned you around. Only it wasn't you," Harry paused and looked away again, blushing deeply.

"As it turns out, I don't really like this dream," Draco responded, some annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, well I don't like it much either because of who it was," Harry continued.

"Potter, get it over with. Who was it? Who is my competition?" Draco demanded.

Harry looked horrified. "Definitely not competition, definitely not… Okay, when I turned the person around, it was…." Harry gulped, unable to finish.

"Oh, Potter, come on! Who was it? Weasel or something?" he asked, chuckling.

Harry looked up with wide eyes and nodded slowly. Draco stopped laughing and stared at him. "It was the She Weasel, right?" he questioned carefully.

Harry shook his head and Draco's eyes widened looking as horrified as Harry had earlier. "No…" he started. Harry nodded and blushed and looked away.

"Oh, Potter, you poor guy. We need to get that image out of your head, and mine too. Come on, let's go," Draco said as he started heading down the hallway in the direction of the front doors.

Harry stared after him. "Wait! Where are we going?" he called after him.

"To the Quidditch locker rooms of course," Draco responded. He looked over his shoulder at Harry and gave him the sexiest grin Harry had ever seen and followed up with a wink.


	12. Quidditch Locker Rooms

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes up for the disturbing images of last chapter. I like this chapter. Smutty and fluffy and sweet. Sounds good to me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Quidditch Locker Rooms**

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean it's like three in the morning and it's really cold out here," Harry questioned as they started walking across the grounds.

"Potter, where's your sense of adventure?" Draco responded looking back at him.

"Well, most of my life has been spent as an adventure so wanting some relaxation and normalcy doesn't seem too much to ask," Harry insisted.

Draco stopped and turned to face him. He put his hands on his shoulders and looked at him seriously. "We are doing this because you decided to implant that horrible dream in my head and it needs to be corrected," he explained.

Harry sighed. He had a feeling that although this was going to be brilliant, he was sure they were going to get caught.

**XXXX**

Steam wafted through the locker room in a fine mist as Harry slowly walked in, towards the showers. He felt a familiar sense of anticipation as he walked towards them. Draco had told him that in order to recreate his disturbing dream that he would have to do everything he did in his dream. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He continued walking towards the showers fingering the edge of his shirt. He took another deep breath and lifted it over his head. He rounded the corner to the showers and stopped in his tracks, his mouth suddenly dry.

Draco was standing in the shower stall, completely naked. He had his back to Harry and the water ran down his pale back and over the curve of his bum and down his muscular thighs and calves and hit the tile. Harry's eyes went back up to Draco's head. He watched, with his mouth hanging open, as Draco lifted his arms and ran them through his hair, flexing the muscles in his back. He gulped loudly and watched with wide eyes as Draco turned his head slightly, a smile curving at his lips.

Harry's fingers fumbled with the waistband of his sweatpants and it proved to be difficult to pull them off while he was trying to get out of his trainers as well. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Draco. He watched as Draco turned to the side and he got a brief glimpse of his package and if it were even possible, Harry's mouth became even drier. He licked his lips as he finally slipped out of his pants, boxers, and shoes.

He looked down as he stepped onto the tile. When he looked up again, Draco was within reach. He stared at his back and saw no freckles. He grinned as he reached out and gripped his shoulder. He felt Draco tense beneath his hand. He stepped forward and placed a feather light kiss to Draco's shoulder. He felt him relax almost instantly.

"Any freckles?" Draco asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, no freckles," he responded as he placed another feather light kiss to his shoulder. Draco turned slowly to face him. His eyes were closed and as Harry looked up at him, he opened them slowly. They were the color of molten silver and Harry found himself lost in them.

Draco reached up and placed a finger beneath Harry's chin. He lifted it and their eyes stayed connected as Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. He dropped his finger and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close and pulling him under the shower with him.

The warmth that radiated through Harry was not caused by the hot water of the shower, but the feel of Draco's naked body against his own. When he had written that first note he had never imagined that they would get to this point so quickly, but now that they were here, he couldn't imagine anything else.

He slid his hands over Draco's back and down his sides. He brought one hand across his stomach and then began inching his way down towards Draco's cock. He brushed his fingers across the top and he felt Draco shudder beneath him.

"Is this okay?" Harry whispered, pulling away from him just enough to speak.

Draco gulped and nodded. "If it wasn't, I don't think I would have offered to fix your dream," he whispered. He grinned as Harry laughed quietly. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's once again and started pushing him towards the wall. Draco went willingly and gasped loudly as the cool tile hit his back. He growled in annoyance when Harry broke their kiss and started kissing down his neck and chest. His eyes widened in anticipation as Harry started heading down his chest and he shuddered when he kissed his stomach. He tensed when Harry knelt before him, his mouth level with his arousal. He looked down at him and when Harry's emerald eyes looked up at his they were clouded over in desire. Draco nearly came right then at the look.

Harry looked back down and took a deep breath. He leaned forward and tentatively took Draco into his mouth. He heard him gasp above him. Harry grinned as he began moving his mouth up and down his shaft. He could hear Draco's fingernails scraping against the tile and he took that as a sign that he was doing something right. He flicked his tongue across the underside of Draco's cock and he felt him tense beneath his hands that were now gripping his thighs. He pulled back and looked up at him unsurely. Draco looked down at him, his chest heaving.

Harry smiled up at him which Draco returned. Harry's eyes returned to Draco's leaking member and he continued where he left off. He ran his tongue along the underside again and then started to swirl around the tip. Draco moaned loudly, his knees nearly giving out as Harry began moving faster. He could not hold on much longer.

"Harry," he muttered. Harry groaned at the use of his name which sent titillating sensations through Draco's member. He didn't even have a chance to warn Harry that he was coming, he just did.

Harry was caught off guard even though he knew that he was close. He swallowed as quickly as he could, but unfortunately not everything quite made it. He spluttered a bit and sat back on his heels. He was blushing deeply and avoided looking up at Draco.

"Sorry. I didn't get a chance to warn you," Draco muttered as his chest continued to rise and fall rapidly.

"It's fine. I didn't realize that you saying my first name would cause the reaction I had," Harry muttered.

Draco bent forward and pulled Harry up. He cupped Harry's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Do you even realize how brilliant that was?" he asked him smiling softly at him.

Harry widened his eyes. "Seriously?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Seriously," Draco assured him.

He grinned up at him and leaned up to kiss him. "Thanks," he whispered against his lips.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" Draco asked as he reached behind Harry and turned the shower off.

"Probably," Harry replied. He reached behind Draco and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around them.

Draco returned his arms to around Harry's waist and he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered against his lips before continuing their kiss.

"Is there someone in here?" a voice called out from the entrance of the locker rooms. Draco and Harry's eyes widened and they broke apart.

"Oh shit," they mouthed. They scrambled away from each other and grabbed their clothes. They ran for cover behind a set of lockers and quickly dressed. They stared at each other as they listened to the footsteps that were echoing in the room.

"I said is someone in here?" the person demanded again. They recognized the voice as Madam Hooch and they knew that if they were caught being kicked off the Quidditch team was the least of their worries. Draco motioned towards the end of the lockers that led in the direction of the exit of the locker rooms. Harry nodded and they quickly made their way to the edge of the lockers. Harry peeked out behind them and caught the edge of Madam Hooch's robe going down the other side of the lockers in the opposite direction. He waited a moment before gesturing for Draco to follow him. They made a break for the doorway as quickly as they could.

"Hey! You two there!" Madam Hooch called after them. Harry and Draco ran through the doors and down towards the forest to get cover. They heard the doors slam open behind them and knew that Madam Hooch was already running out after them. Harry was a ways ahead of Draco so he ducked behind a bush and as soon as Draco was within reach he grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down, throwing his invisibility cloak over them. He cast a quick silencing charm over them just as Madam Hooch reached the edge of the forest. She was standing right next to them. Draco and Harry stared at her as she scanned the forest with her cat-like eyes.

After several minutes she sighed and started walking back to the castle. Once she was out of ear shot and eye shot, Harry and Draco let out the breath they had been holding. They looked at each other and started laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, Draco leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

"I haven't had that much fun and excitement in, I can't remember how long," Draco told him as he broke their kiss. He smiled at him as he helped him stand. They stayed under the invisibility cloak just in case Madam Hooch was still around.

About halfway up to the castle, Harry stopped and looked up in the sky. It was starting to snow. He smiled as he looked around and looked over at Draco who was looking up at the sky as well. He was suddenly overcome with emotion as he watched him smile up at the sky. Harry reached up and turned his head towards him. Draco looked down at him in curiosity. Harry leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

After several minutes they broke apart. "You have made my night for many nights I think. Thank you so much," Harry whispered.

"Thanks for waking me up," Draco responded. He pressed another kiss to his lips and they turned and went into the castle.


	13. Keeping Secrets Isn't Always an Option

**Chapter 13: Keeping Secrets Isn't Always an Option**

**A/N: Well this chapter isn't too smexy, some fluff, but a lot of angst and drama with the boys in regards to a certain red head, but alas it must be written. Enjoy!**

The next morning the Gryffindor tower was a buzz of conversation and excitement at the snow that had fallen overnight.

"Harry, get up! It snowed last night!" Ron cried as he started throwing things out of his trunk in order to find his gloves and boots.

Harry groaned. "I know, Ron," he muttered.

Ron stopped digging through his trunk and looked over his shoulder at him. "How did you know?"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. His mind raced to find an explanation for how he already knew it snowed. He decided to tell a half truth. "I woke up last night from a dream and got up for a bit and happened to look outside and see that it was snowing," he replied.

Ron looked at him for a moment thoughtfully. "Are you having nightmares again?" he asked sincerely.

Harry frowned. "Well, no, it was a dream, but a weird and disturbing dream, but I'm not having nightmares about Voldemort or anything," he replied.

"Oh okay, well if you do, you'll tell me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," Harry responded. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What was your disturbing dream about? Were you making out with Malfoy or something? Ha, that'd be disturbing for sure!" he joked.

Harry coughed loudly to cover the truth of how dead on Ron was, well for the most part except he had been dreaming of him instead. Ron looked up at him in confusion as he had his coughing fit. "You alright, mate?" he asked in concern.

Harry nodded and got out of bed. "Yeah, just swallowed wrong," he said with a shrug.

Ron looked at him oddly, but turned back to looking through his trunk. Harry got up and put on some clothes as well as finding his gloves and boots. He was a bit more organized then Ron so he was ready quicker than he was.

"Is everyone heading outside after breakfast?" Harry asked as he continued to watch Ron. He sighed as he went over and started looking for the items Ron was looking for. He found them easily, in the wardrobe. Ron blushed as he took the items from him.

"Yeah. Everyone's pretty excited," Ron commented as he slipped his boots on and put his gloves in his pocket.

Harry nodded as he and Ron walked out of their room and down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch and she glanced up at the two as they came down. She could tell instantly that Harry was feeling guilty about something. She lifted an eyebrow and he gave a quick shake of his head which only intrigued her more.

"Mione, Harry had a disturbing dream last night," Ron commented as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Hermione looked over at him. "What happened? It wasn't You Know Who, was it?" she questioned.

Harry narrowed his gaze at Ron who shrugged and looked away. "No, Hermione, it wasn't a dream like that. I haven't had one involving him in awhile. And yes, I'll let you know if I do, okay?" he responded in a voice that implied he had said this several times before.

"Sheesh, I was just concerned. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Hermione said defensively. Harry threw his hands up in annoyance and walked out of the common room. Hermione and Ron looked at each other briefly before following behind him.

They never caught up with Harry on the way to the Great Hall as he was moving pretty quickly. Of course, they didn't really try either because he seemed annoyed anyway. Harry stopped at the bottom of the staircase and took a deep breath. He was annoyed with Ron for telling Hermione he had a dream and he of course didn't like lying to Ron for why he knew it was snowing. He started to head for the doors to the Great Hall when he heard someone clearing their throat to his left. He turned and couldn't help, but smile at the person who had cleared their throat, feeling the annoyance slip out of him and slide away.

"Hey you," Draco said quietly as he stepped within hearing distance.

"Hello to you," Harry responded still grinning broadly.

"You alright? You're smiling, but your eyes don't quite match the smile," Draco asked him. He was itching to step closer to him.

Harry shrugged. "It's really nothing, just sort of lied to Ron about my dream and how I knew that it had snowed last night and then he told Hermione that I had a disturbing dream and she of course asked if it was about Voldemort. Same old stuff, just a different day," he replied.

Draco stepped closer to him and was only a mere couple of feet away. "I see. When was the last time you dreamed about him?" he asked unable to say the man's name. He had visibly shaken when Harry said his name.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. Draco was looking at him sincerely. "I guess it's been a couple of weeks. I don't have them very often. Anyway, it just annoys me sometimes. How are you this morning? Is your dorm all excited over the snow?"

Draco frowned at the subject change, but decided not to pursue it. "Oh yeah, but as Slytherins we are much more refined and calm about it," he responded with a grin.

"Ah, well, in typical Gryffindor fashion, we are all super excited and exuberant about the snow. I imagine that as soon as breakfast is over there will be a full blown snowball fight outside. Care to join?" Harry responded with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Draco continued to grin and lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Potter?"

Harry shrugged and winked. "It could be."

Draco's grin widened and he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "I really want to kiss you right now," he whispered. He licked his lips and looked down at Harry's lips. Harry grinned and a blush colored his cheeks. He took one more glance at his lips before leaning down and pressing his lips against Harry's. As it does every time they kiss, a warm feeling filled both their bellies. Draco wound his arms around Harry's waist pulling him against him. Harry rested his hands against his chest, deepening the kiss and enjoying the feel of him.

Their kiss was over far sooner than either boy wanted. They didn't step out of each other's grasp, but simply stayed where they were, hugging. "You know, it's really hard not to want to spend every moment with you," Draco whispered into his ear.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean," he responded quietly.

"We really need to go eat breakfast and enjoy the snow while we can," Draco said not making any move to let go of him.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to move though," Harry muttered.

He felt Draco smile against his cheek before he felt his lips press against him. He returned the kiss to Draco's cheek and started to move back.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked from behind him. His voice sounded horrified and confused. Draco's eyes widened as did Harry's. They locked on each other and tried to figure out what to do. Draco gave him an apologetic look and shoved him.

"Whoa, Potter, how about you watch where you're going? You don't own the school," Draco said louder than necessary.

Harry stared at him and then glared. "So sorry, Malfoy. I didn't realize you needed the whole hallway to yourself," he responded as he spun on his heel and walked away. Ron looked between the two in confusion. He knew that he had seen Harry kiss Draco on the cheek, right? He shook his head and continued to look confused. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and he gave her a small smile before he walked into the Great Hall where Harry had just gone.

"Mione, Harry was kissing Draco on the cheek. I saw it," he whispered in shock.

"Oh, Ronald, you are just imagining things," she responded quickly.

"No, I saw it! Why would he do something like that? That's just, that's just, it's Malfoy, it's not right…" Ron trailed off as he followed behind her.

She stopped and turned to look at him. She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze, "He wasn't kissing him. Why would he do that? Besides, what if he did like guys or something, what then?" she demanded.

Ron's face reddened and his mouth moved to form words, but nothing came out. Hermione shook her head and walked into the Great Hall. Ron followed still unable to form any words. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking across the hall at the Gryffindor table. He followed his gaze even though he knew who he was looking at. He was correct when his eyes fell on Harry who was returning the look. There was no hate or anger in either one of their eyes. Ron's mouth was agape as he realized what look was in their eyes.

He waltzed over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down in front of Harry, breaking his eye contact with Draco. He narrowed his gaze at him. "Tell me it isn't true," he said in a calm voice that was on the edge of hysteria.

Harry looked at him with a mouthful of cereal. "Tell you what isn't true?" he asked worried that Ron had found out about his dream somehow.

"Seriously? I saw you," Ron responded his calm beginning to falter.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Saw me where?"

"Were you not paying attention in the hallway?" he demanded.

"Ron, you're making no sense. What you saw in the hallway is what always happens between Dr-Malfoy and I. We somehow run into each other and he shoves me or I shove him, some words are exchanged, the end," Harry responded. He tried to ignore the fact that his voice was higher pitched than usual and that he had almost called Draco by his first name.

"Harry, I may be dumb at times, but right now, I know exactly what I saw. You were kissing Malfoy," Ron whispered heatedly.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked around them in panic. "Ron, shut it. You don't know what you're talking about," he whispered urgently.

Draco was watching the two from across the hall. He kept catching glimpses of Harry and each time he looked increasingly panicked and upset. He didn't like that look. He was tensing in his seat and Pansy sensed it. She looked over at him in concern. He could see her looking over at him, but he refused to look away. He shook his head and she followed his line of sight. She could deduce from Ron's movements and Harry's expression that something wasn't right.

Ron glared at him. "I can't believe you can't even tell me the truth. Just tell me already! You have a thing for Malfoy! That's what you were so happy about the other day!" Ron yelled his cool fading. Harry looked at him horrified. The Great Hall was quiet now with just whispers working through.

Draco's mouth dropped open as he heard Ron's yelling. Pansy looked over at him and then back at the Gryffindor table. Half the students in the Great Hall were looking at Draco and the other half were looking at Harry. Hermione turned around from the staff table unaware that Ron had approached Harry about what they saw in the hallway. She stared at the two in concern. She glanced over at Draco who looked equally horrified

"I can't believe you! You're an idiot if you think that's true!" Harry yelled back before he got up from the table and started walking towards the Great Hall doors.

"Oh, no, Harry! You aren't getting away. I can tell that I am right," Ron called after him as he got up from the table as well. Harry stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I am not having this conversation with you. How dare you get into my personal business like that and announce it to the whole damn school? I can't believe you," Harry yelled back at him.

"So it's true?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at him. "I am not going to answer that question. Get out of my face, Weasley."

Ron stared at him and then puffed out his cheeks angrily. He stepped forward and was literally within inches of getting in Harry's face. Draco stood up from the Slytherin table and started moving towards them. "Weasley, is it? Hmm, I guess you have been hanging out with him. I'm surprised you didn't call me Weasel," Ron said angrily.

"Ron, that's enough. Leave Harry alone," Hermione said as her voice caught up with her brain. She was standing next to Harry now.

"Wow, you've even got her in on it too. That's just great. Since when did this golden trio become a duo?" he demanded.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "We're done here. I'm done talking to you," he said in defeat.

"Well, I am not done," Ron responded as he shoved Harry in the chest.

Draco stepped in and shoved Ron out of the way. "Back off," he ordered. Harry looked up at him with surprise. He could see him glaring at Ron who was glaring back.

"Obviously I am correct," Ron seethed.

Draco shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Weasley, I stepped in because you're getting in someone's face over personal business. I think Potter has had enough of people getting into his business including me. I think he deserves some peace and privacy for once," he reasoned.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. You're into him as well. Just admit it," Ron responded angrily.

"Mr. Weasley, I think we've all had enough of your talk. I will see you in my office right now," Professor McGonagall ordered. She started walking towards the doors.

"Not yet," Ron muttered under his breath as he clenched a fist and reached back and connected with Draco's jaw. Hermione let out a screech as Draco went down. Harry stared up at his best friend in shock before he knelt down next to Draco and placed a hand at his face. Draco's eyes looked unfocused.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked at Ron's move and walked over and took a hold of his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Draco, are you okay?" Harry whispered as he smoothed his hair off his face.

Draco's eyes moved around some and then finally focused on him. "I'm going to kill him," he groaned. He ran a hand over his jaw and winced. Harry helped him up to sitting. He smoothed a thumb against the bruise that was quickly forming on his jaw. He smiled at him.

"You know, you didn't have to step in. I can handle him," Harry whispered to him.

"Yeah, I know, but he was pissing me off and making you uncomfortable so I couldn't help, but step in. I'd do it again in a heartbeat too," Draco promised.

"I know you would and thank you. Let's get you some ice," Harry said as he helped him up. He kept an arm around his waist and didn't really care who saw. It was pretty much out there that he and Draco was a thing of some sort. No sense in trying to hide it. He helped Draco out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Pansy on their heels.


	14. Apologies and a Stolen Item

**Chapter 14: Apologies and a "Stolen" Item**

"You should talk to Weasley, Harry," Draco muttered as Madam Pomfrey fussed over him.

"Frankly, I don't want to talk to him. He was being a git and I don't want to talk to him," Harry replied adamantly.

"Harry, he just wanted you to talk to him and tell him the truth about you and Malfoy. I don't see why you couldn't do that," Hermione responded.

Harry glanced over at her with a slight glare. "Because I knew he would react just as he did," he responded angrily.

"Listen, I'm not Weasley's number one fan, but I know enough to believe that all he wanted was his best friend to tell him the truth about what he did see. I also am deducing that you haven't always been honest with him?" Draco questioned.

Harry blushed and looked away. Draco was quite dead on. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, well, I knew he'd get weirded out when I told him," he insisted.

"And then he would get over it," Hermione finished.

Harry glared at her again, but it didn't affect her. She merely lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Harry sighed loudly and stood up. "Fine, but I'll probably end up next to Draco in bed, unconscious because Ron will have punched my lights out," he replied petulantly.

Draco rolled his eyes, but grinned at him as he walked out of the infirmary wing.

**XXXX**

Harry was dragging his feet to go find Ron. He didn't want to talk to him. He was still pretty mad for what happened between them and thought that all they would do is argue more, but alas, Draco wanted him to talk to him and he couldn't help but do what Draco wanted.

He found Ron easily, sitting in the transfiguration classroom. He was practicing a spell, but it looked like he wasn't doing very well.

"Hey," Harry called out from the doorway. He saw Ron's shoulders tense, thus Harry tensed. Ron set his wand down and turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" he asked in a scathing tone.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath or several actually before speaking again. He wanted to get this done and over with painlessly and no argument. "I wanted to come and tell you the truth," he said calmly.

Ron stared at him a moment and lifted an eyebrow. "_Now_ you want to tell me the truth?" he questioned.

"You called me out in front of the whole school. How could you expect me to tell you the truth about anything?" he demanded.

Ron blushed and shrugged. He lifted his chin though in defiance. "Well, I'm tired of you not telling me the truth. What do you expect?"

Harry narrowed his gaze and crossed his arms. "When was the last time I didn't tell you the truth?" he questioned.

Ron looked away as he thought about it. "Yeah, well, it's not like you've always told me the truth," he replied.

Harry frowned and then rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want the truth. I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it," he warned.

Ron stood up defiantly and gestured for him to continue. Harry took a deep breath again. "Draco and I are sort of seeing each other," he responded. He stared Ron down, waiting for him to respond.

Ron stood there returning the look. He moved his mouth several ways, but he couldn't quite form any words. Harry waited and found that he was holding his breath. Finally, Ron looked away with a blush. "You're kidding me right? You and Malfoy are a…. thing?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "Yes. We've only been seeing each other a few days, but we are seeing each other and I'm going to continue seeing him whether you like it or not," he said confidently.

Ron frowned. "I…how…why?" he stuttered.

Harry shrugged. "Well, Parkinson told me that Draco had a crush on me and I thought that, well, I could say the feeling was mutual. So I sent him a note and we met up in the Room of Requirement and we kissed and it was brilliant and now I can't seem to stop wanting to be around him," he explained his voice sounding more smitten as he went along.

"I see. Well, I don't like it, you're right, but I guess I can't really judge too much because it's your life and your choice. Just, if he hurts you, I will not hesitate to do more than punch him," he responded.

Harry grinned at him. "I know. Thanks for letting me explain and listening," he said almost shyly.

Ron shrugged and blushed slightly. They stood awkwardly for a moment unsure of what their next move should be. Finally, Harry extended a hand to Ron who reached out and they shook. Then they hugged awkwardly and gave each other manly pats on the back before stepping back from one another. Ron looked at him peculiarly. "You're not, you know, like going to have a crush on me are you?" he asked in embarrassment.

Harry looked up in alarm and shook his head quickly. "No way. Definitely not. I am only into Draco and no one else," he replied assuredly.

"Oh, okay good. Phew. I was worried about that," Ron responded.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I did have a dream about you though. It was very disturbing," he mentioned.

Ron looked at him with a horrified expression. "Do I want to know?" he whispered.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Let's just say I had to go see Draco in order to get it out of my head," he teased.

Ron's eyes widened comically which only served to make Harry laugh even more. "That's just, that's just not right, mate," Ron muttered.

"You're telling me," Harry agreed. "How long is your detention?"

"Well, McGonagall said that if I apologized to you and Malfoy that I could be done with it," Ron responded.

"Well, you've apologized to me and now you can go apologize to Draco," Harry reasoned.

"I think I actually have to say I'm sorry so Harry, I'm sorry for shoving you and yelling at you and getting mad at you," Ron apologized.

Harry grinned. "Apology accepted," he declared. Ron stood and followed Harry out of the classroom and up to the infirmary. Outside the doors he hesitated.

"I don't know if I can apologize to him," he muttered as he blushed slightly.

"Well, I don't think you'll get out of this if you don't," Harry reminded him.

Ron sighed loudly and frowned. "Alright, fine, but I am doing it unwillingly," he reminded Harry.

Harry chuckled and pushed the doors open. Draco was lying on the bed still with Hermione and Pansy on either side. They looked up as Harry and Ron walked in. Draco and Ron stared at each other for several seconds before Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face, Malfoy. I hope that you can forgive me," he said flatly. Harry rolled his eyes next to him and looked over at Draco who had one eyebrow raised.

"Mmmhmm, so enthusiastic Weasley," he commented.

Ron narrowed his gaze and frowned. "Yeah, well, do you forgive me or not?" he asked.

"Did Harry forgive you?" he responded.

Ron looked over at Harry and then back at Draco. "Of course he did," Ron said confidently.

"Alright then, I forgive you. And did he tell you the truth?" he asked. Ron nodded. "And your thoughts?"

Ron looked at him thoughtfully and then grinned menacingly. "If you break his heart, I break your head, capisce?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded in affirmation. "And I would let you," he responded. He looked directly at Harry when he said this and smiled to himself when Harry blushed deeply.

The other three looked between the two realizing that they were invading on a rather personal moment. Pansy stood up and kissed Draco's head before she walked out followed by Hermione who was dragging a confused Ron. Harry looked after them and then turned to look back at Draco. He smiled.

"You sure know how to clear a room," he teased as he took a seat next to him. He rested one hand close to one of Draco's hands and twitched it nervously. Draco reached out and linked their fingers together. Harry blushed once again.

"Well, as a Malfoy, it is one of the first lessons we are taught. One must be able to clear a room successfully and with little effort," Draco replied in a tone that sounded eerily like his father.

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head. "Let's not use that voice again, okay?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. He was about to speak again when Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room. She gave Harry a stern look which caused him to instantly slink away from her patient.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy needs to rest up a bit so I suggest you go busy yourself elsewhere," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am, of course," he said respectfully before he smiled at Draco and rushed out of the infirmary. Draco watched him go a bit sadly and then turned to look at Madam Pomfrey.

"Is it really necessary that I need to rest?" he asked.

"Of course it is. That was a pretty big hit you took there. Better to be safe than sorry," she said in a motherly tone.

Draco groaned and pushed himself into the mattress. "Fine," he muttered. She smiled at him before she turned around and walked away.

Draco sighed as he looked around the infirmary, boredom already setting in. He flexed the hand that Harry had been holding and heard a crunching noise. He looked down at his hand and turned it over. There was a piece of parchment there. He grinned as he reached his other hand over and opened up the parchment. He stared at the short note in Harry's familiar scrawl and read it over several times. His smile broadened after each read. _I have something of yours that I think you just might want back. Shall we call it a __**tie**__ and meet up so I can return it to you? _Draco folded the note back up, contemplating how he could get out of resting so he could meet up with Harry for some more appealing R & R.

**A/N: So I tried to respond to your reviews, but it didn't work and now I can't get the author's note at the top. Ugh, all well. Anyway, this chapter is another filler as many of you were a bit concerned about the interaction between Ron and Harry. I hope this chapter makes everything better :) Drarry goodness in the next chapter and I am so looking forward to it :D**


	15. A Stolen Tie

**A/N: Where is my ice bucket? Thanks to Kiwi (Cathcer1984) for the inspiration of this chapter. I was going to go in another direction, but then chose not to, however you'll get a glimpse towards the end. **

**Chapter 15: A Stolen Tie**

Draco was released later that afternoon after resting for a few hours. He immediately went searching for Harry. He couldn't find him anywhere or find any of his friends. He stopped into the Great Hall during the middle of dinner. Several people looked up and stared at him. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione. He walked over there quickly and cleared his throat as he stood next to her. Several younger years were looking up at him fearfully. He lifted an eyebrow at them, but where as in the past he would have given them something to fear, today he didn't feel like it.

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Ah, I have something for you," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Draco reached out and took it from her. He looked at her suspiciously and she shook her head. "Don't worry, I didn't read it. A certain boy was smart enough to charm it so that only you could look at it, just in case I lost it. Like I would," she said sounding a bit annoyed at the last part.

Draco chuckled. "Thanks, Granger. See ya around," he said as he quickly walked away and out of the Great Hall.

He opened the note when he got out into the Great Hall. He read it quickly and blushed deeply. It promised a good night for him and he could barely contain his excitement as he bounded up the stairs, anticipation building. He was returning to the Room of Requirement where he and Harry had shared their first kiss. He was bursting at the seams to be with him again.

He got to the door in record time and it was already visible to him. He grinned as he reached out and opened the door. He closed the door behind him and took in the room. There were candles everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a simple bed with a light from somewhere that was illuminating it. He looked around and noticed that there were ties hanging around the room. He lifted an eyebrow at the décor in confusion; unsure of why there would be so many ties hanging around. They were all different colors. He stepped further into the room unable to see Harry anywhere. He turned around and looked at the door wondering if Harry wasn't there yet. He stopped his reach for the door when he heard a rustling sound behind him.

He turned around slowly and was met with a stunning sight. His mouth went dry immediately and a cool sweat broke out on his brow. His stomach quivered in excitement. Harry was sitting on the bed completely naked except for the Slytherin tie that was hanging around his neck loosely. He was on his side with one knee raised, propped up on one elbow. His other arm was resting against the thigh of his raised leg. Draco gulped as his hardness pressed against his pants.

"Hey you," Harry said in a husky voice.

"Oh gods," Draco murmured. He stepped towards Harry his legs feeling like jelly. "You look stunning," he whispered his eyes wide with awe.

Harry blushed slightly and then grinned. "I thought that you might like this," he responded. Draco nodded automatically unable to take his eyes off Harry and his hardening cock. He looked away for a moment into Harry's shining emerald eyes.

"Why are there so many ties?" he asked as he gestured around him without looking away from Harry.

Harry grinned as he stood up from the bed and sauntered over to Draco. Draco gulped again as Harry moved towards him. He shifted his weight in order to relieve some pressure from his growing erection. Harry stopped in front of him and ran his hands up his chest and up to his face. He cupped his face in his hands and brought Draco down into a tender kiss that left Draco a little dizzy.

"Come here and I'll show you why there are so many ties," he directed as he took a hold of one of Draco's hands and pulled him towards the bed. Draco went willingly. He let his eyes travel down Harry's toned back and fell on his curved ass. He groaned as he watched him move. Harry looked over his shoulder at him and grinned. He stopped at the edge of the bed and pulled Draco with him. "Get on the bed," he ordered.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked over at Harry and his demanding voice. It sent a chill up his spine, in a good way of course. He did as he was told and got on the bed. He slid himself up to the head of the bed. He lied back and looked at Harry, waiting for his next direction. Harry smiled at him. He flicked his hand and Draco's wrists were instantly tied to the bedposts with a couple of ties that had been hanging around the room. He looked up at his wrists in surprise and tested the strength of the knot and found that he could not move. He looked back at Harry nervously. He had never been bound like this and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Harry flicked his hand again and Draco was instantly stripped of his clothes. He frowned as he looked down at himself. "Hey, I liked those clothes," he commented a bit sadly.

Harry grinned. "And you will find that they are in a nice pile next to mine," he responded quietly.

Draco bit his lip and blushed. He started to open his mouth in response, but stopped when Harry started crawling up towards him. He straddled his hips and balanced carefully over him, not putting any pressure over his groin area. Draco looked up at him and watched as he brought a hand up to one of his bound wrists and ran it down his arm. Draco shook under his touch. He looked up at Harry with wide eyes and caught a glimpse of nervousness in his eyes. Their eyes met and Harry leaned down maintaining eye contact with Draco and pressed his lips to Draco's. Their kiss deepened and Harry felt himself settling over Draco. The touch between them sent tremors throughout their bodies. It felt so perfectly right.

Draco pulled against his binds and let out a frustrated noise. "I need to touch you," he muttered against Harry's lips.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No, not yet. I've been thinking about this far too long," he responded. Draco pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry just grinned and began kissing a path down his chest. His lips found one of Draco's nipples and he gently kissed it. Draco arched his back bringing his aching cock against Harry's. Harry had to bite his lip in order to prevent himself from letting out a little cry of pleasure. He moved away from Draco's nipple and continued down. He hovered over his leaking member and glanced up at Draco who was panting heavily and staring down at him.

Harry smiled again as he ghosted a breath across his cock and then began kissing him along the thigh and everywhere except Draco's arousal. Draco groaned in annoyance. "Potter, stop teasing me," he demanded in an almost begging tone. Harry looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow. Draco blushed and bit his lip.

"Patience," he whispered. He continued kissing him everywhere, making several passes up and down his body. He reached his face once again and planted a heated kiss to his lips. He ran his tongue across Draco's lips asking for entrance. Draco gladly gave it to him. Their tongues clashed and their kiss became rough and passionate. Harry began moving his hips against Draco's and absently flicked a hand at the binds around Draco's wrist. His plan had taken another turn which was perfectly fine with him especially when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him. His hands roamed over his back and down his sides.

They began rutting more against one another, the friction increasing more and more. Draco flipped him over, breaking their kiss. He stared down at him breathing heavily. "What are you doing to me?" he asked quietly.

Harry shrugged. "I'm guessing something good," he commented as he glanced down at their erections against each other. Draco glanced down too and then blushed. He groaned and went back to kissing him. He had several thoughts flitting through his mind that he couldn't address right now. He opened his eyes to look at Harry. His eyes were closed and he had a look of pure bliss on his face. He closed his eyes again pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind. They continued to move together and the pace began quickening. He could feel his stomach tightening with his impending release. He felt Harry beginning to tighten beneath him and he knew that he was close too. The pace quickened, their kisses became more frantic, and their hands roamed over every part of their bodies imaginable.

Finally, Draco and Harry both tensed, their groins pushed against each other and came. Warmth burst between them and their breathing was rapid. Draco broke their kiss and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. He had collapsed on top of him. Harry absently ran his fingers up and down his back as he tried to calm his breathing. Draco sighed against him. He rolled off of him and they both stared up at the ceiling.

"That was some, wow, I don't even know what to say," Draco commented.

"I would say brilliant, sexy, intense, just to name a few," Harry replied. He looked over at Draco who had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Harry, what are we?" he asked. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him. He brought his other hand up onto his chest and ran his fingers across it.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Well, are we like together, are we a thing, are we just two guys with a mutual attraction for one another who like to do sexual things with each other, what are we?" he elaborated.

Harry looked away as he thought. "We're all of the above. Do we need a label on it?" he asked as he turned back to look at him.

Draco frowned. "I suppose not, but is there a reason you don't want to put a label on it?"

Harry shook his head. "Would you like me to ask you to be my boyfriend?" he questioned as he smirked slightly at him.

Draco narrowed his gaze and laid back down, rolling onto his side, his back to Harry. "Don't make fun of me Potter," he responded.

Harry blushed. "You really do want me to," he said quietly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I like you and I want to spend more time with you and it's practically out that we're a thing so why not just call it what it is?" he asked.

Harry sat up and looked over Draco's side. He reached out and put his hand on his shoulder and turned him to face him. "Draco, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked sincerely.

Draco stared up at him thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I could. I mean you asked and all," he replied. He smiled even though inside he was feeling very conflicted. He hadn't wanted to force Harry into asking him to be his boyfriend. He wanted Harry to ask him because he wanted to. He wasn't sure what to think, but he didn't want to ruin the moment especially when Harry smiled happily at him and leaned over to kiss him.

When Harry broke their kiss he took the tie that was around his neck and placed around Draco's. "I think this might be yours," he whispered as he kissed him lightly again. Draco grinned and brought a hand up to the tie. He smiled fondly and looked back at him. Maybe things would be alright after all, he thought.


	16. Snowball Fights are Cold

**A/N: This chapter isn't too exciting. Fluffy and cute though. Someone demanded that they have sex already lol and I can assure you it is on the horizon, but you must be patient because I have a plan and it shall be brilliant. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 16: Snowball Fights are Cold**

"So it's official? You and Harry are like boyfriends?" Pansy asked her tone gushing with excitement.

"Yeah, we are," Draco responded quietly with a shrug.

Pansy looked at him in confusion. "I would think you'd be shouting it from the roof tops. Come on, sound a bit more excited!" she exclaimed.

Draco shrugged again. "It's just, I basically had to force him to ask me, you know? He didn't ask me on his own. I don't know, I think our feelings are not on the same level. I'm madly in love with him and I think he just likes me and getting a piece of ass," he responded with a frown.

Pansy shook her head. "Draco, I don't think that's true. I think that Potter is, well, he can be rather daft at times so I would imagine that it would take him awhile to realize that he wanted to ask you to be his boyfriend and that he's madly in love with you as well. Just be patient," she told him.

He shrugged again and looked sadly down at his breakfast. Pansy shook her head again and went back to her breakfast as well. They heard the Great Hall doors open and both looked up to see who had come in. By the grin that erupted on Draco's face, Pansy didn't have to spend much time looking. She chuckled and went back to eating her breakfast as Draco completely gave up because he was too busy staring at Harry. He watched him turn to look at him and he received a brilliant smile in return.

Harry stopped before his table and looked at Draco thoughtfully. He grinned again and motioned for him to come over. Draco stared at him in confusion. Pansy looked between the two. "Well, are you going to go over there?" she questioned.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean that's the Gryffindor table and I'm a Slytherin and well… is that a good idea?" Draco questioned nervously.

"Yes to all of that. You are also his boyfriend so why don't you go sit with him. Besides, you know that we only sit at our house tables out of habit. We can sit anywhere we want and a lot of the other houses intermingle so what's the problem?" she questioned.

Draco turned to look at her and then turned back to Harry who was still watching him. "Alright, but if anything happens while I'm over there…" he trailed off because Pansy was clearly done listening to his excuses. He sighed and got up to make his way over to Harry. When he got there he looked around nervously. Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

"Come have breakfast with me?" he asked.

Draco nodded and followed him. They arrived at the table and Harry took a seat across from Hermione and Ron. Draco looked up and down the table as everyone had stopped eating to stare at him. He gulped nervously and sat down next to Harry. He looked down at the plate in front of him, his cheeks coloring. He felt Harry slip his hand into his and give a reassuring squeeze. He relaxed some at the reassuring touch.

Ron and Hermione were watching him curiously. He looked up at them and smiled slightly. "So this is what it looks like on the other side of the Great Hall. Interesting," he commented.

Harry chuckled next to him. "Yes, but I'll admit that the view was always nice, well, one part of the view anyway even if they were sneering at me," he teased.

Draco blushed. "Yes, well, it's not my fault that we didn't get along," he responded.

Harry looked over at him with a lifted eyebrow. Draco returned his gaze and then grinned. "Alright, so it was mostly my fault, but you didn't take my hand in first year so that didn't make me happy," he relented.

Harry smiled at him and took his hand underneath the table. "How about I take it now?" he asked quietly so that only Draco could hear.

He nodded as he smiled at him and allowed Harry to take his hand. He looked up at Hermione and Ron and they were both giving him different looks. Hermione was a pink shade and was looking as if she was watching some intimate moment that she shouldn't be seeing and Ron looked confused and a little disturbed, but then his cheeks colored slightly and he smiled a little.

"So, what are all of your plans for the holidays?" Draco asked trying to break up the awkwardness of the moment.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I'm going to France with my parents! It will be our first trip as a family again after the war and all," she said excitedly.

Draco grinned at her. "What part of France? I've been all over there," he replied with almost as much enthusiasm.

"Oh, we're going to be all over the country. It's going to be brilliant," she responded with a big smile.

Draco smiled back at her which only made Hermione beam even more. He had a nice smile when it wasn't covered with a sneer. "How about you, Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ron looked slightly surprised at being asked. It took him a moment to respond. "Um, well, part of it we're going to Romania to visit Charlie, and then the rest will be at my brother, Bill's, place," he replied.

Draco nodded. "A very Weasley Christmas?" he said sincerely.

Ron nodded unsurely.

"Harry, are you going with them?" Draco asked as he turned to look at him.

"Um, no, I'll be staying here," he replied.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Why?" he asked.

Harry blushed. "Well, my first real Christmas was here and I want to spend my last Christmas here at Hogwarts. Besides the Weasley's need this time to be with just their family even though I am an adopted part of their family. Anyway, I'm looking forward to it actually. What about you, Draco?" he asked.

Draco frowned slightly at him and glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were looking at Harry sadly. He looked back at him and could see a sadness in his eyes, but he could also see that he didn't want him to pursue things just now.

"Um, well, my mother wants me to come home for at least part of the break. She's kind of lonely so I said I would come home," he said quietly.

Harry nodded knowingly. "That sounds like it'll be nice," he said as he looked away. A part of him hoped that Draco would be staying at Hogwarts, but he understood the need to be home with his mother. It reminded Harry of what he was missing and he looked down at his plate sadly. Draco looked over at him with a frown and glanced over at Hermione and Ron who were looking at him with pity. Harry looked up and the sadness almost completely left his eyes. Hermione and Ron looked away, but Draco maintained looking at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

Harry nodded and shrugged at the same time. "Yeah, I'm used to it. Um, so anyone up for a snowball fight?" he asked changing the subject and unlinking their hands as he stood up from the table.

All three of them looked up at him in confusion and concern, but nodded as they too stood up. They all headed out the doors of the Great Hall and out the main doors of the school. There were already several battles going on. Harry smiled out as he watched the younger years build up forts and snowball piles. He jogged over to a group of first years and started helping them build up their fort. It looked like they were going against some Slytherin first years. Draco watched Harry for a moment fondly as Hermione and Ron went over to join Harry. He glanced over at the Slytherin first years and jogged over to start helping them. When he first arrived they looked at him in confusion and surprise. He just smiled genuinely at them and started helping them.

After a few moments they were all finished and ready to battle. Harry stood up to face Draco from several yards away. "You're going down, Malfoy!" he called across the way as he grinned.

"I don't think so, Potter. I will kick your Gryffindor butt!" he yelled back.

Harry gave him a sly grin. "I thought you liked my butt?" he commented.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. Harry grinned again and raised his arm. "Fire!" he yelled. Draco's eyes widened as several snowballs were launched at him. He took shelter behind the fort they had made and they all landed around them.

"Alright, Slytherins, let's take these Gryffindors down," Draco whispered harshly. The kids nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a snowball. They waited before they stood up and launched their snowballs over. This went back and forth for several minutes until the only two that were left were Harry and Draco. They stood up to face each other, hands open to show that they were not armed.

"So it's just you and me, Draco," Harry taunted.

"Me and you," Draco repeated.

"Alright you two, on the count of three," Hermione called out. Harry and Draco bent over and picked up some snow, never taking their eyes off of one another. They faced each other as Hermione began her countdown. Draco and Harry were both smiling at each other and didn't even make it to three before they launched their snowballs at each other. Neither one got hit and they reloaded as they started moving closer to each other. Finally they were within a couple of feet from each other.

"Come on, Potter. Can you take it?" he questioned.

"Oh I can, but can you?" he returned.

Draco nodded. They raised their arms, snowball ready. Harry grinned. He dropped his snowball as if giving Draco the win. Draco didn't believe him so he didn't drop his snowball. He watched Harry carefully. Harry's smile broadened as he gestured for Draco to throw the snowball. Draco brought his arm back and launched the snowball. Harry ducked and went forward. He connected with Draco and tackled him to the ground. He grabbed a clump of snow and pushed it into Draco's hair, white washing him. Draco spluttered snow from his mouth and looked up at Harry as he blinked several times.

His gaze narrowed and Harry only smiled more before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco sighed into the kiss and brought his arms up and wrapped them around Harry's waist. It was like they were in their own world and there was no one around. Draco and Harry broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"I win," Harry teased.

"No, I did," Draco replied as he pulled him down for another kiss.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and it took awhile for the noise to penetrate the bubble around them, but they broke apart again and looked over at them. Hermione was smiling fondly at them while the first years looked very confused and Ron just looked disturbed.

Harry and Draco blushed as Harry stood up off of Draco and put his hand down to help him up. He took his hand and stood. Harry went around him and brushed the snow off his back and pants. Draco shuddered with the cold.

"It looks like you two could use some warming up," Hermione commented slyly. Draco and Harry both looked over at her with lifted eyebrows.

She stepped closer to Harry and looked up at him. "The password is honesty," she said. She stepped back from him and walked away. The first years had abandoned their forts and ran off to join other kids. Ron looked at Draco and Harry again with confusion and followed after Hermione.

"What is she talking about?" Draco asked as he watched them leave.

Harry grinned. "The prefect bathroom. Care to join me?" he asked.

Draco gulped and looked over at him. He nodded and Harry smiled bigger and took a hold of his hand as he dragged him back towards the castle. The anticipation was already building.


	17. Lies and Hidden Feelings

**A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter much :( I like the middle, but not really the end, but it had to be written. I hope you all enjoy anyway! **

**Chapter 17: Lies and Hidden Feelings**

Harry whispered the password at the prefect bathroom door and glanced around. The door clicked open and he pulled Draco in with him. He shut the door behind them and cast a strong locking spell on it. He walked over to the tap and turned on the water. Finally he looked over at Draco who was looking around the room.

"How did you know where the prefect bathroom was?" Draco asked.

"Oh, um, in fourth year I had to come in here to listen to the egg from the first task at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Actually, Cedric was the one who gave me the tip," he said absently as he began to take off his coat and boots. He was staring off into space.

"Harry, I don't think I ever realized just what you've been through," he replied as he started to take his coat off. He sat down next to him on the bench.

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past," he replied.

"Yes, but, I can't imagine going through all of that," Draco said carefully.

Harry looked up at him. "Look, I have seen a lot and I have been through a lot in my life. I have no family aside from the Weasley's. It seems that everything I've ever loved has been snatched away from me just when I relax. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. It is just part of what is my life," he explained.

Draco frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't even begin to understand what you've been through," he said quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it though. I just want to enjoy being with you," he replied. He stood and turned away from Draco again as he removed all of his clothes. Without any modesty he walked over to the tub and turned on the taps. He stepped in and sat along the edge as it filled up. He was staring blankly across the room as Draco watched him. He knew that all that he's been through _did_ matter to him. He sighed as he undressed and joined him in the tub.

He stood in the middle of the tub, in front of Harry's line of vision. Harry's eyes focused on him and he smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Draco frowned and stepped closer to him pulling him into his arms. "Harry, I don't believe you," he whispered as he kissed him on the cheek.

"What, that I don't want to enjoy spending time with you?" he questioned as he closed his eyes sadly.

Draco shook his head. "No, that you don't want to talk about all that you've been through," Draco responded as he kissed him again.

Harry leaned back against the wall of the tub and opened his eyes. He had tears brimming in his eyes. "It's just, ugh, I hate talking about it. I mean, if I talk about it I just get angry. Everything that I love is taken away from me. Any family that I've learned that I have is gone in the blink of an eye. The only people that I love that I haven't lost are Ron and Hermione and even that isn't a guarantee. They could be taken from me just like that. I hate it, Draco, I absolutely hate it," he said, his voice breaking at the end. He brought his hands up and buried his face in them as his shoulders shook with his sobs. Draco pulled him close and muttered soothing words as he ran his hands up and down his back.

After several moments Harry stepped back, out of his hold, and wiped his face roughly. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He avoided looking at Draco directly. Draco reached up and placed a finger under Harry's chin, turning his face to look at him. He smiled kindly at him and leaned forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Until this moment he had not even paid attention to the fact that they were naked. His only thought was that Harry was hurting inside still and that he needed to start talking about it. Those were his thoughts until Harry shifted unconsciously and their groins brushed against each other sending a chill up both their backs. Draco shuddered at the touch and felt Harry shake beneath him as well.

He moved his head back, breaking their kiss and looked into his eyes. The emerald was especially bright and Draco found himself getting lost in them, not for the first time. He sighed with pleasure as he thought once again that being with Harry in this way was something he had been wishing for far too long and he was still finding it hard to believe that he had him.

With that thought in mind he moved forward again and planted a very heated and passionate kiss to Harry's lips. Harry let out a squeak of surprise, but immediately recovered as he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and pushing their quickly hardening cocks together as well. Draco groaned and ground against Harry who then tipped his head back, breaking their passionate kiss, and moaning with pleasure. Draco planted his lips against his neck and began peppering him with kisses as he ground against him. He moved down to the spot between his neck and shoulder and gave a particularly hard suckle there. Harry responded accordingly and bucked into him more. He moved his hands down Draco's back and settled on his bum, gripping it roughly as he dug his fingers in while pushing him against him. Draco gasped and lost his rhythm of kissing on Harry's neck. He jerked his head back and looked at Harry. The look in his eye was maddening and Harry immediately lunged forward and pressed his lips against his once again.

Draco felt Harry's tongue brush against his lips and he opened his mouth and welcomed Harry into his mouth. Their tongues lashed together with lust and passion. Every emotion that Harry was feeling was fueling his need for Draco. Draco had made him open up some and the only logical thing to show his thanks was to ravish him silly. It was a win, win, for both of them no matter what.

Harry and Draco continued to buck against each other, but that wasn't enough. Harry needed to feel Draco against him and in him more fully. He lifted his legs up and around Draco's waist and braced his back against the edge of the tub. Draco leaned back, panting as he looked at Harry unsurely. They stared at each other breathing heavily, searching each other's eyes for any indication that continuing was okay.

"I want you Draco," Harry murmured as he pushed his aching erection against him.

Draco shook his head to clear the fog in his brain. Harry wanted him in all ways imaginable. He continued to stare at him, unable to decide what he wanted to do. He wanted to have sex with Harry more than anything. No, he wanted to make love to him, but it wasn't going to be here. He couldn't do it here, in the prefect bathroom.

He shook his head again and watched as Harry tipped his head to the side in realization that Draco was not going to go any further. He stared at him, hurt settling in his eyes. He removed his legs from around Draco's waist and settled back to standing. Draco kept his arms around him, feeling the loss of Harry against him so deeply.

"You don't want me?" Harry asked in a small, devastated voice.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Of course, I want you! Merlin, Harry, how can I not?" he questioned sincerely.

Harry let his arms drop from around him and wrapped them around himself, completely blocking Draco. He looked away angrily, biting his lip. "You want me, but you don't want me right now," he stated.

Draco sighed and rested his hands on Harry's tightly folded arms. "I don't want you like this, in here. I want it to be romantic and sensual. I don't want it to be a quickie in the prefect bathroom," he explained calmly.

"I never pictured you as the romantic, sensual type," Harry responded still not looking at him.

"For you, Harry, I am all that and much more. Please, just, let us wait," Draco implored.

Harry looked back at him, his expression guarded. He unwound his arms from around himself and placed them behind him. He pushed off the edge of the tub and climbed out, still facing Draco. He grabbed a towel off the shelf and quickly toweled off before putting his clothes back on. He started for the door feeling Draco's confused gaze on him. He turned around and looked at him for a moment.

"I opened up to you tonight and I thought that you wanted me. I guess that as always, the things I care most about are not what they seem," he said. He shook his head sadly and reached for the door.

Draco rushed to the steps of the tub and rushed up them quickly. He grabbed Harry's arm that was on the door to stop him from leaving. "Harry, what are you talking about? I just told you I want you. I just don't want you here, like this. I want it to be special," he explained.

Harry looked up at him sadly. "Draco, I like you and I enjoy spending time with you, but I think you and I are on entirely different levels of involvement. I don't want a lot of emotion; I just want a need fulfilled. I'm sorry," he replied.

Draco stared at him feeling his heart break. He searched Harry's eyes and could see that he was hiding something. He narrowed his gaze at him. "You're lying," he responded quietly.

Harry continued to look at him and shrugged. "I'll see you later." He opened the door and left. Draco stood there staring at the closed door, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes roughly before he turned around and quickly toweled off, dressed, and left the prefect bathroom without a look back.


	18. At Arm's Length

**A/N: Many of you were not pleased with Harry's attitude last chapter. Hopefully this chapter explains it better. Many of you were guessing correctly which means you guys are either super smart or I suck at cliffhangers ;) I think I'll go with both :) Oh and thanks to Andraste Straton for giving me a line in the story :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: At Arm's Length**

Harry moved quickly through the castle to the Gryffindor Tower. He felt tears stinging his eyes and so badly wanted to turn back around and tell Draco that he was just being dumb and afraid of loving him and losing him like practically everyone else in his life. He wanted to love him and be in love with him and be with him completely, but the fear of losing him was just too much to bear. He reached the portrait as it was opening and Hermione came out from behind it. Harry ran into her and staggered back a few steps. He let out a sob and covered his face.

"Harry! What is wrong?" she cried as she reached out to wrap him in a hug.

He shook her off while shaking his head. He pushed past her and into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went in after him. Ron looked up from his chess game that he was playing with Neville to see his best friend coming through with his girlfriend on his heels looking frantic. He quickly stood and approached the two.

"Harry, mate, what's going on?" he asked carefully.

"Leave me alone!" Harry cried as he rushed up the steps and into their dorm. The door slammed behind him and there was a resounding locking noise coming from the door.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in complete confusion and worry. "What happened?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I don't know! I came out of the portrait hole and ran right into him and he just let out this sob and covered his face!" she cried.

Ron thought for a moment and then narrowed his gaze. "Malfoy," was all he said. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes and reached out to calm him.

"Ron, no. Don't go and get in his face now. We don't know for sure if he's involved," Hermione discouraged.

Ron was turning red and she knew that if she didn't offer to go talk to him that he was going to handle it his way, with his fists. "Oh, no, that git is involved. I know it," he insisted. He tried to push around her, but she planted her feet and kept him from going around her.

"Ron, let's just go find him and we'll talk to him. Let me do the talking because you are far too angry for it to not seem hostile. Okay, let's do that," Hermione suggested.

Ron looked down at her with his narrowed gaze, but relented and followed her out of the common room. They walked quickly down to the Slytherin dungeon and knocked on the portrait down there. A few moments later a third year opened the door and looked up at them with disdain. Hermione lifted an eyebrow and made a simple gesture at her Head Girl badge and the third year softened their look to only mild disdain. Ron rolled his eyes behind her.

"I need to speak with Draco Malfoy please," Hermione requested.

"I don't think he wants to speak with anybody," the kid replied.

Hermione frowned. "Could you at least tell him I'm here and would like to speak to him if he can?" she asked.

The kid stared at her for a moment and then gave a brisk nod before leaving the doorway. Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a level gaze. "I want you to go down to the end of the hallway and take several deep breaths before coming back here," she ordered. Ron started to protest, but with a stern glare that marveled McGonagall's, he relented and walked away to do as she asked.

After a few moments the portrait slid open and Pansy Parkinson walked out. She gave Hermione a cool look before speaking. "What do you want, Granger?" she asked.

Hermione narrowed her gaze at her for a moment, but remembered what she was there for and took a deep breath before responding. "I wanted to speak with Malfoy, but if you are out here that means he does not want to speak with me. I wanted to know-" she was cut off by Ron stomping back down the hallway and pointing a finger at Pansy.

"We want to know what he did to Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Pansy lifted an eyebrow at him before glaring at him. "What he did? How about what Potter did?" she demanded angrily.

Ron stared at her for a moment before dropping his arm and looking at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Parkinson, do you know what happened?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Apparently, Draco wanted to wait to have sex and Potter didn't. Potter also devalued Draco's feelings and the relationship that they were building. What's his story?" she replied defensively.

Hermione frowned as she processed what Pansy had said. Ron's face turned a funny color and he turned and walked back up with hallway mumbling something about 'too much information.' Hermione paced a bit before she stopped and looked at Pansy. "Well, he didn't tell us anything. I was leaving our common room and we literally ran into each other and he was crying and then he refused to talk to us. We thought that Draco had said or done something to upset him, but if what you're saying is true then that is not the case," she explained.

"Well, let me see if Draco will come out and talk to you, but before I do that there is something you should know about him," Pansy said. Hermione gave her a questioning look. "Draco's in love with Potter and he has been for a long time. He wants to be with Potter more than probably anything in his life. I just thought you should know that," she continued before she turned and walked back into the common room.

Hermione frowned as she stared at the portrait. "Do you think that's true?" Ron called from the end of the hallway. Hermione turned to respond, but stopped when she heard the door open again. Draco stepped out with Pansy at his side. He was looking down at the ground, but when he looked up, Hermione looked upon him sadly. He looked devastated and he had definitely been crying as well.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked with no bite in his tone.

"Well, I came down here thinking that you had hurt Harry somehow, but now I can see that it's the other way around. What happened?" she asked kindly.

Draco looked up at her, shocked at the kindness in her voice. He sighed before leaning against the wall and rubbing his face roughly. "Harry and I don't see eye to eye on how we feel about each other. I'm in love with him and he's not in love with me. I know he's lying to me about something though. He was talking about losing people he's loved and that the only people that he hasn't lost are you and Weasley and he said that, that is not even a guarantee," he explained.

Hermione stared at him a moment and turned to look at Ron over her shoulder. They both shared a knowing look before she turned and looked back at him. Draco frowned at her and lifted his eyebrows expectantly. Hermione sighed. "I know what's wrong," she said quietly.

Draco stared at her, waiting. "Well, enlighten me already," he said in exasperation.

She glared slightly at him before continuing. "Ever since Harry lost Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, and Remus, he has held everyone else at arm's length. He is so afraid of losing the ones that he loves that he won't hold them close anymore. He's pushed away from Ron and I and we are his oldest friends. He is afraid, Malfoy. Completely terrified that you are going to be taken from him like everyone else so he keeps you at a distance, even though I know he wants to be with you and love you more than anything. I don't know how to make him realize that he can't keep doing that because he is only hurting himself," Hermione explained.

Draco stared at the wall deep in thought. His heart was breaking for Harry because listening to Hermione voice the problem made it all the more real and sad. He sighed, knowing what he had to do. He looked up at Hermione, determination in his eyes. "Then I will keep my distance. If I want him to love me, pushing him to do so is not going to work for either of us. I can't explain to either of you how much I love and care about him. I owe him my life more than once. I will keep my distance. Thank you, Granger, Weasley," Draco responded. He gave them both a quick nod before going back into the Slytherin common room.

Pansy stared at the door and then turned back to Hermione. "This is tearing him up inside," she said.

"I know," Hermione replied.

"If Potter doesn't figure this out and fast, he will lose Draco, just like he fears," Pansy said with finality before she turned and went into the common room.

Hermione stood there for a moment before she turned and started walking back to Ron. He put his arm around her and gave her a side hug. "I think we need to have a chat with Harry. Knock some sense into him," Ron said quietly.

Hermione chuckled. "Why, Ron, are you saying that you want Harry and Malfoy together?" she teased.

Ron made a gagging noise, but sighed. "I could see in Malfoy's eyes that he really does love Harry and we both know that Harry feels the same. I guess all I want is for Harry to be happy and unfortunately it's Malfoy that's going to do it," he admitted. Hermione laughed and snuggled into his side.

"Then I guess we need to have a serious conversation with our dear friend," she said with determination. Ron nodded and they quickly made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.


	19. Heavy Hearts and Messy Minds

**A/N: I'm sure that you guys are just going to love this chapter and think that I am torturing you... I can assure you that I am not _purposefully _torturing you, just doing what's necessary :D I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Heavy Hearts and Messy Minds**

Hermione and Ron arrived outside Harry's dorm room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" he yelled through the door. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance and then gave both an affirming nod before Hermione spelled the door open forcefully. It slammed into the wall and they both stepped in with their arms crossed. Harry was staring at them with wide, wet eyes staring at the door and them in disbelief. Ron kicked the door shut behind them and they both stalked over to him. Hermione leveled him with a stern look while Ron looked down at him in much the same way.

"What?" he demanded.

"Harry James Potter, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione questioned angrily.

Harry stood up defiantly and glowered down at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a heated voice.

"Look, mate, we've talked with Malfoy about what happened. What are you thinking?" Ron said in a calm voice. He looked between Hermione and Harry and could feel the magic sparking between them. Finally, Harry looked away sheepishly and returned to his bed. He threw himself down onto the mattress and buried his face in his pillow. Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I can't be with him. I thought I could, but I can't," he said sadly.

"Harry, you can be with him, you are just too damn afraid," Hermione responded.

Harry didn't say anything. He lied there quietly.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed loudly and turned to face them. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him like I lose everyone else," he replied.

"We know that, but what are you so afraid of?" Hermione questioned.

Harry looked at her and frowned. "I just told you," he said unsurely.

"No, listen Harry, you have always been brave and met each challenge head on. Why can't you do that this time? Why can't you be brave?" she expanded.

"I…Well… Draco is important, really important and I'm just afraid that I'll meet this challenge and jump right in like I always do and it will get snapped away from me," he replied quietly.

"Well, I've got news for you Harry, I think you've lost him, but not by someone else's doing, but your own," Hermione said with finality. She stood and waltzed out of the room.

Harry looked up at Ron in confusion. "What is she talking about?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

Ron looked after her in confusion; unsure of why she said that when that wasn't the case. He turned to look at Harry. "Um, well, we talked to him earlier and he said he was going to stay away. So I guess that means that, yeah, you've lost him. I'm sorry mate," he said. He patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Harry sat up and looked after him. He felt his stomach flutter and the on set of a panic attack. _They must be mistaken. Draco couldn't possibly be done over a little misunderstanding. Well, of course he could. I was an idiot._ Harry stood up and quickly left the dorm, determined to find Draco and explain what he meant before.

**XXXX**

Ron arrived in the common room and found Hermione sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her. "Thanks for leaving me in there with him," he muttered uncomfortably.

"Well, someone had to tell him," she responded.

"But, Malfoy said he was just going to give him some distance. He didn't say anything about not wanting to be with him," Ron replied in confusion.

"I know that, but Harry doesn't," Hermione replied slyly. Ron gave her a sideways glance and saw the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile. Ron chuckled and shook his head.

"Good one, Mione," he said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She blushed and beamed with pride.

Not even a minute after Ron had gotten down there they heard the door close upstairs and saw Harry rushing down the stairs and out of the common room. Hermione and Ron exchanged knowing looks and smiled at each other.

**XXXX**

Harry arrived at the Slytherin dorm in record time. He hesitated at the door, wondering if he should even be there. He decided that yes, he needed to speak to Draco and it needed to be now. He pounded on the door and waited impatiently for someone to open it. Finally, after what seemed like hours, someone opened the door. It was the same third year from earlier, but this time he only looked up at Harry in confusion instead of disdain like he had with Hermione and Ron.

"I need to see Draco right now," Harry demanded.

The kid looked at him for a moment and quickly turned and shut the door behind him. A minute later the portrait opened and Draco stepped out. He looked up at Harry with a cool gaze. Harry frowned, but was so glad to see him that he rushed forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. However, instead of the warm welcome he had hoped for, he did not get a response. He stepped back blushing and new tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"What do you need Harry?" Draco asked in a sullen voice.

Harry could tell that he had been crying and upset. It made him feel even worse than he already did. He sighed and stepped back. He looked down at his feet and appeared to be interested in a dark spot on the stones. "I need to explain earlier today," he began.

Draco crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, there is no need to explain. I already understand what is going on and I'm stepping back. I'm giving you distance," he replied, interrupting him.

"But, that isn't what I want," Harry protested.

Draco threw his hands in the air and turned his back on him. "You want me, you don't want me. I can't handle the back and forth, Harry so for my sanity I'm keeping my distance," he said in exasperation.

"But Draco, please, I just, give me some time," Harry begged.

Draco turned to look at him. He stepped forward and placed his hands on his face. He stared deeply into his eyes as he ran his thumb across his jaw line and lips. Harry fluttered his eyes closed at the touch and a few tears escaped. Draco brushed them away carefully. Harry opened his eyes for a moment and saw that Draco was also tearing up. Draco looked down at his lips again and then leaned forward pressing a gentle, loving kiss onto Harry. They tilted their heads to the side and deepened the kiss, but all too soon Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Harry's. "I'm going home tomorrow for break so you'll have plenty of time. Just remember that kiss and know that I love you and I have for a very long time. Don't be afraid anymore," Draco whispered. He gave him one more light kiss before he dropped his hands and turned to walk back into the Slytherin common room.

Harry stared at the empty space in front of him and brought his fingers up to his lips. He looked up at the door as tears slid down his cheeks. He turned around and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, his heart heavy and his mind a mess.


	20. Which Road to Take?

**A/N: So I tried to get this out last night, but my daughter had other things in mind and kept me from posting it lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and love me even more at the end ;) **

**Chapter 20: Which Road to Take?**

The next morning, Harry made his way down to breakfast with Hermione and Ron. His mood had not improved since the night before and had actually gotten worse, especially when he saw Draco that morning completely ignoring him. It broke his heart over again, but he had nobody to blame for that, but himself. He tried several times throughout breakfast to catch Draco's eye, but he was not successful.

He moved the food around on his plate, but didn't eat a single thing. Hermione and Ron watched him with concern. "Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione said gently.

He shrugged. "I'm not really all that hungry. I'm an idiot, Mione. Voldemort isn't even around anymore and the likelihood of me losing Draco is slim to none. Well, at least it was before I freaked out about nothing. Why do I do this to myself?" he questioned. He placed his head in his hands and sagged his shoulders.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, Harry. Maybe you should spend your time here thinking about that. It'll work out how it's supposed to work out. You made a mistake and hopefully it wasn't a permanent one. We better get going. Are you coming?" she asked.

Harry nodded and stood up from the table. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught a glimpse of Draco averting his eyes. He frowned and looked away as he followed Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall and out the doors as they headed down to Hogsmeade to catch the train.

"You know, it's not too late for you to come to the Burrow. You know you're more than welcome," Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I'm not much in the Christmas mood now. Ugh, why do I have to be so stupid? Anyway, you guys are going to have a great time and you all need this. I'll be fine here," he replied.

Ron sighed, but nodded. They walked on in silence until they reached the platform in Hogsmeade. Harry looked around, searching for Draco, but didn't see him yet. He looked at his two best friends and gave them a smile.

Hermione hugged him tightly. She cradled his face in her hands when she stepped back. "It will be okay, Harry. I'm sure of it. Happy Christmas," she assured him before kissing him on the cheek.

Ron gave him a manly hug and a pat on the back. "Happy Christmas, mate. Let us know if you need anything," he told him sincerely.

Harry nodded. "Thanks guys. Happy Christmas to you both. Enjoy your trips." They smiled at him and Hermione hugged him tightly again. They both boarded the train and Harry watched them for a moment before he turned around to walk back up to the castle. He didn't move when his eyes fell on Draco standing on the platform a bit down the way. Pansy was standing next to him talking to him, but he wasn't facing her, he was facing him. They stared at each other for a long moment. Draco had a soft look in his eye that made Harry's stomach flutter. He took a deep breath before he started over to him. Draco watched him the entire way. Harry stopped in front of him and gave him a small smile. Draco returned it.

"I'm just going to- yeah, um…" Pansy trailed off as she walked away from them.

"You're still staying?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's what I want, need to do."

"Pansy is staying here too. Her parents are travelling over the holiday to go visit her brother or something and she didn't want to go. Maybe you two can hang out," Draco said with a slight teasing tone.

Harry glanced over at Pansy and snorted. "Doubtful, but we'll see. Listen, um, I don't want us to leave for the break on a bad note, so I just want to say that I'm really sorry for being an idiot. I haven't always been the smartest when it comes to certain things, especially matters of the heart. I hope that when you come back, you'll want to talk to me again. Enjoy your holiday, Draco. Happy Christmas," he said quietly. He stepped around him with a nod and started to walk away.

"Harry, wait- I mean, happy Christmas Harry," he whispered, but he was already gone. Pansy walked back over to him and watched Harry walk away with him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He apologized to me and wished me a happy Christmas," he muttered. He frowned in the direction that Harry had gone even though he couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, that's good then, so what are you so upset about?" she questioned.

Draco shook his head and walked towards the train. "Will you keep an eye on him while I'm gone?" he asked.

Pansy smiled at him. "Oh, I'll keep an eye on him," she promised with a lustful tone to her voice.

Draco glared at her. "On second thought, stay away from him," he replied.

She started laughing. "Oh, Draco, I won't steal him from you. You love him and I couldn't possibly take that away from you, plus I have a feeling that he wouldn't budge anyway," she responded.

Draco studied her for a moment. "Yeah, okay. See you next year, Pansy. Enjoy your Christmas," he said to her.

Pansy smiled at him and waved. "You too," she replied.

Draco waved and boarded the train. Pansy watched him for a moment before she turned to look in the direction that Harry had gone and set out to 'hang out' with Harry.

**XXXX**

Harry wandered around Hogsmeade looking for some last minute gifts for his friends and Draco. Despite the fact that they weren't really together or whatever it was he still wanted to get Draco a gift, a really good gift.

"You know, if you stepped out of Draco's fireplace with a bow and saying you loved him that would be the best present he could possibly ever want," a voice sounded behind him.

He turned to look over his shoulder at Pansy and sighed. "He'd probably prefer to take the bow off of me and strangle me with it," he answered in a sullen voice.

Pansy chuckled, "Somehow I doubt that," she responded.

Harry shrugged. "What do you think he'd like?" he asked her as he stopped in front of the Apothecary.

"I already told you," she began. Harry gave her a look that said he wasn't amused. She sighed and continued, "honestly, Potter, if you were to tell him that you love him, like we all know you do, and just stopped being afraid of something that could or couldn't happen to anyone, then I think you would seriously have the best gift for him."

Harry walked away from the Apothecary and crossed the street to a bench. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. Pansy sighed and walked over and took a seat next to him. "You think I'm afraid of nothing?" he questioned.

"I think you have a genuine fear because of all that you've lost, but I also think that if everyone stayed away from loving someone for the fear of losing them, then you would not be here today. Most of us wouldn't be here today. Take a chance, Potter. Believe me, he's worth it," she replied. She patted him on the knee, albeit awkwardly, before she stood and left Harry to his thoughts.

He looked up to watch her leave and then sat there staring at the road in front of him. He looked up and down it for a moment thinking about what to do. He thought about everything that had happened between him and Draco in the past seven years, all their fights and battles; all the times they were forced to work together; the few times that Harry saved Draco during the war; and all their shared moments the past few days. Harry didn't think that there was anyone else that could maintain his interest and keep life interesting for him than Draco. You can't keep love out of life because then it's not much of a life.

He glanced at the road again thinking that it represented his life at this moment. He could continue down the road he was on and not take a chance with Draco or he could take the less travelled path and be with Draco like he wanted, like they both wanted. He stood up suddenly as he realized that he wanted to take that less travelled path. He wasn't going to let Draco slip away. He quickly started heading back to the castle with only one thought in his mind.

By the time he made it back to the castle it was nearly dinner and quite dark. He rushed into the castle and into the Great Hall. Everyone who was left at Hogwarts was already there. He sat down next to Pansy and began putting some food onto his plate. Pansy glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been all day?" Professor McGonagall asked.

He put his fork down and looked up at her, blushing slightly. "I was, uh, still in Hogsmeade getting some last minute gifts," he responded.

She studied him for a moment, but gave him a brisk nod before returning to her conversation with Professor Slughorn. Harry glanced over at Pansy as he quickly ate his dinner. Once he was finished and dessert was close to being served he turned his head slightly towards Pansy. "I need to see him. You're right, I love Draco and I need to tell him that," he whispered to her.

Pansy smiled. "Lucky for you, I know how to get to him. Come to the Slytherin dorm after dinner. I'll get you there," she responded quietly. He nodded and they both dug into their dessert.

Pansy left before Harry as to not arouse suspicion if they left together. Once Harry left the Great Hall he made his way quickly down to the dungeons. He knocked on the door and Pansy answered it. She ushered him in and over to the fireplace.

"Okay, throw in the floo powder and call out Malfoy Manor, Draco and it will drop you right in his room," Pansy explained. Harry lifted an eyebrow in question and Pansy glared at him. "I don't always get along with my parents. Now go. I'm sure he's in his room," she continued.

Harry nodded and started towards the fireplace. He reached up and took a handful of powder. He stepped into the fireplace and looked up at Pansy. "Thank you," he told her.

She nodded, but held her hand up to stop him before he dropped the powder. "You're sure? I don't think he can handle you changing your mind again," she asked him, her tone serious.

"Would I have come to you for help if I wasn't serious?" he joked. She smirked at him, but her expression turned serious again. "Yes, I am sure," he assured her. She nodded and dropped her hand. Harry smiled at her and dropped the powder, calling out his destination.

He hated flooing, but concentrated on landing gracefully in Draco's room. He was successful and landed carefully in the room. He looked up triumphantly and saw that Draco was lying on his bed with his back to him, his bare back. Harry gulped as he took in his lithe back and his mouth watered at the sight of his smooth, pale skin. He felt himself wanting to walk over and touch the silky smooth skin, but managed to contain himself.

"Pansy, I just left a few hours ago. You can't possibly already need to see me about something," Draco called from his bed. He didn't look over his shoulder and Harry didn't say anything. Draco sighed loudly and slammed his book closed. He sat up and swung his legs over his bed, his back still to Harry. He stood and stretched which only caused Harry to want him even more. He was wearing cotton pajama bottoms that were hung low on his hips. Draco walked around his bed and looked up, ready to speak. He stopped with his mouth hanging open as his soft gray eyes settled on Harry.

"Hi," Harry said quietly.

Draco stared at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something," he responded.

"What?" Draco questioned in a quivering voice.

"I love you," Harry replied.


	21. I Love You

**A/N: I hope you all still love me after this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: I Love You**

"What?" Draco repeated in a quiet voice.

Harry stepped towards him. "I know I was supposed to spend my entire break from you thinking about things, but I have been thinking about it and Pansy, surprisingly, gave me the best advice. I love you, Draco, and I'm so sorry for hurting you and for acting as if your feelings weren't real or didn't mean anything to me because they do, they really do. I-" Harry was cut off by Draco waving his hands in front of him in a stopping gesture. Harry stared at him in confusion and bit his lip.

"Harry, come on, what are you doing?" Draco questioned.

"I'm telling you how I feel, how I've been feeling. Isn't that what you want?" he responded in confusion.

Draco threw his hands in the air. "Of course, but is that what _you_ want?" he asked in exasperation.

"That's what I'm telling you! I want to be with you. I love you and I have for a long time. I wouldn't have spent hours sitting in the cold in Hogsmeade thinking about my feelings and my fears and then going to Parkinson so I could get to you if I didn't love you," Harry cried.

"But I thought you were afraid and that you were unsure and didn't want to get in too deep," Draco responded his voice quiet again.

"I was, I am, but Pansy told me that if everyone was afraid of falling in love and being with someone they love because they were afraid of losing them, then many of us wouldn't be here today. I want to be with you and I want you to let me love you. I just came here to tell you that," he replied.

He started stepping back towards the fireplace, but the look on Draco's face stopped him. He was looking at him in both a loving and tortured way. He looked like he wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless or punch him across the face. He chose the latter.

Draco stalked over to Harry, brought his fist back and punched him across the face. Harry staggered back and then fell down, his hand covering his aching jaw. He looked up at Draco in shock. Draco was breathing heavily as he glared down at him. Harry moved his jaw back and forth and winced as pain laced through his face.

Harry stood up carefully and faced Draco. "Yes, I deserved that and probably more than that," he commented quietly.

"You're damn right you deserve more than that! Gods, Harry, how could you possibly think that you could waltz in here and tell me that you love me and think that everything is okay?" Draco demanded.

"Well, I didn't think that everything was okay. I can't just come in here and say that to you and expect that. That's why I was going to leave and just give you space. I wanted you to know that I loved you and that I was sorry for making you feel like I didn't care and that I just wanted something physical," Harry explained.

Draco stared at him and then his shoulders sagged and he stepped back towards his bed and sat down. "I want to be so mad at you right now. I want to punch you a few more times, but I just can't. I wanted you to say that you loved me for longer than we've been on good terms," he professed.

"Do you want me to leave? I will. I know I've surprised you and everything so I'll go, if you want me to" Harry offered.

Draco looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't know," he whispered.

Harry watched him for a moment and then stepped over to the fireplace. He lifted a pot that he assumed held floo powder and took some out and placed it in his hand. He turned to face Draco again and smiled at him. He was about to throw down the powder when Draco leapt from his bed and ran over grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back into his room. Harry let out a squeak as he dropped the powder all over the floor.

Draco kept his arms around his waist and held him against his body. Harry turned to jelly in his hold and molded himself to him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around Draco and held him just as close to him. Draco settled his head on Harry's shoulder, turning to face the curve of his neck. He pressed his lips to the sweet spot between his neck and shoulder and gave him a feather light kiss. Harry shuddered beneath him and tipped his head back and let out a quiet moan. Draco continued to kiss his neck and then moved up to his jaw and kissed the quickly developing bruise that he had placed there. He felt Harry shake for a moment, but he immediately distracted him from the pain by pressing a kiss to his lips.

They tilted their heads to the side as Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lips asking for entrance. Harry immediately complied and they deepened their kiss. Harry's hands roamed up and down Draco's back. He ran one hand around and ran his fingers across Draco's taut stomach. Draco shuddered beneath him and brought one of his hands from Harry's waist to grip the hand that was on his stomach. He linked their fingers together and broke their kiss. He looked down at Harry with darkened silver eyes filled with love and need as he pulled him back towards his bed. Harry watched him cautiously, being sure that he didn't do something that would upset him. Draco shook his head at him as if reading his thoughts and pulled Harry onto the bed with him.

Harry was lying on his back, Draco lying next to him. His heart was beating rapidly, the feeling this time different than before. Draco pushed up on one elbow, his body against Harry's side. He reached out and brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead. He stared down at the lightning shaped scar and ran his finger over it gently.

"This represents everything that you are, Harry. Everything that you are to me. I grew up listening to stories about you and what you did. I admired you for being so powerful at such a young age, even if your mum added to the power you were born with. I've admired you for your strength and honesty even when you were infuriating me so much. After the war and the times that you saved me, my admiration and jealousy of you changed. I no longer just admired you, I loved you. I was no longer jealous of you. All I wanted was for you to see me and for you to love me and see me the way that I saw you. You are it for me. You are all that I want in my life," Draco explained as he continued to trace the scar.

Harry's heart was swelling with love and adoration for him throughout his entire speech. He reached up with his hands and cradled Draco's face in them. "I see you," he simply whispered. He pulled Draco down to him and pressed their lips together once again. He wound his arms up around his neck and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Draco settled over him and became a welcomed and seriously missed weight on Harry.

Draco broke the kiss again and returned to Harry's neck. They were both breathing heavily and had started moving their hips together at some point. Draco slipped his hands down Harry's sides and placed them at the hem of his shirt. He slid his hands underneath his shirt and brushed his fingers against Harry's warm skin. Harry arched his back at the touch and pushed himself more into him. Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder in response which only made Harry react even more. Draco gathered up his shirt in his hands and lifted it over Harry's head. He settled onto him again bare chest to bare chest and instantly felt the warmth radiating more off of Harry.

Draco returned his lips to Harry's and kissed him hard. He broke the kiss once more and sat up, straddling his hips. He could feel Harry's hardening member beneath him and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the pressure. He placed his hands on Harry's buckle and started to loosen it. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He placed his hands over Draco's and held them in place.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing where this was going. He didn't want Draco to regret it.

Draco looked at him for a moment and then responded by removing his belt and crushing their lips together again. Harry ground against him in response. Draco fumbled with the button on his pants as he continued kissing Harry with fervor. Soon the button was undone and Harry was lifting his hips as Draco pulled his jeans off of him. He sat up reluctantly and quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off as well.

Draco looked down at the bulge that was still within the confines of Harry's boxer briefs. He reached down tentatively and released him. Harry gripped the blankets beneath him and groaned at the touch. Draco grinned at him and then dipped his head and took Harry into his mouth. Harry cried out and bucked into him which he expected Draco to gag, but he simply placed his hands on Harry's thighs to keep him in place.

Draco moved up and down with expertise, swirling his tongue around and then up and down his shaft. Harry moved his hips, or tried anyway, and felt like he was going to burst at any moment. As if sensing that, Draco lifted his head and looked up at him. Harry frowned which caused Draco to chuckle quietly. Draco placed his hands at the waistband of Harry's boxers and pulled them off. Harry was now completely free. Draco did the same with his own boxers and settled himself once again on Harry.

They stared at each other for several seconds, assuring themselves that they wanted what they were getting ready to do. Harry smiled up at Draco and pulled him down into a tender kiss.

"I want you, Draco in all ways imaginable, if you'll have me," he whispered against his lips.

He felt Draco smile against his lips. "I've never wanted anything more," he responded quietly.

Harry grinned and pressed their lips together again. "Then I'm all yours," he responded.

Draco looked at him in surprise for a moment, not missing the implication of his statement. "You want me to, well, you know," he stuttered as he blushed deeply gesturing down at Harry's entrance. Harry started to laugh and nodded his cheeks coloring as well.

Draco gulped and nodded, but got off of Harry for a moment. Harry sat up on his elbows in confusion. He grinned when he saw Draco cast a quick spell at the floo and at his door. He then dimmed the candles in his room and gave a satisfied nod before returning to the bed. He continued to stand for a few seconds looking down at Harry who was lying so relaxed and completely at ease. He took another deep breath before he returned to lying on top of him. They kissed tenderly again and moved slowly against one another.

Draco broke their kiss and reached for his wand. He looked over at Harry, checking for assurance that he wanted him to continue. Harry nodded as he blushed. He shifted his body, spreading his legs wider then before. Draco's eyes widened as he looked down at Harry's entrance and his prominent cock. He took one last deep breath before he swished his wand quickly, muttering a quick spell. Harry cried out in surprise at the new sensation and then bit down on his lip.

Draco settled once again between his legs and ran his hand up his shaft a few times. Harry watched him nervously. Draco looked up at him again lovingly and then got up on his knees. He lifted Harry's hips and gripped them as he placed his hardness at his entrance. Harry gulped as he waited for the feeling of being filled, so he closed his eyes to steady himself and continued to breathe deeply. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes which were actually only mere seconds, he felt Draco begin pushing into him. He clenched his muscles there which caused Draco to stop and look down at him with a worried expression.

Harry recovered quickly and loosened himself again. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco, assuring him that he was okay. Draco nodded and bit his lip as he pushed slower into him. He was fighting the urge to thrust himself into him entirely because it felt so good inside of Harry. Finally, after stopping a few times he was completely sheathed. They both let out satisfied sighs and focused on each other once again.

"I love you. I truly do," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled at him. "I know," he replied quietly. He pulled back slowly and then forward. Harry closed his eyes again, gripping the sheets. He arched his back and Draco let out a growl at the sensation of Harry pulling him in deeper as if it was even possible. He started moving a bit quicker while he was stroking Harry's member. Harry rocked against him as best he could and then with an impish smile he wrapped his legs around Draco, pulling him in deeper. The sensation was too much for both of them and Harry clenched in order to try and stave off coming while the clenching caused Draco to start coming. He moved faster and faster into Harry as he came while simultaneously moving his hand up and down his shaft.

Finally, as Draco was riding out the last of his orgasm, Harry came, moaning Draco's name and gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Draco stopped moving after he knew that Harry was done. He collapsed onto him, their limbs like jelly. They were breathing heavily and sticky with sweat and come. They were pressing kisses to any place that they could put them which turned out to only be a few places as they were too spent to move much.

Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Harry. He smiled down at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I love you too," he responded lovingly.

Harry grinned and captured his lips in a passionate kiss before he broke it again and looked down at their stomachs. Draco looked down and reached for his wand again. He waved it over their bodies and they were instantly clean. Draco got off of Harry and looked down at the ground by his bed. He picked up their boxers and tossed a pair to Harry. Harry slipped them on and then looked around unsurely.

Draco looked over at him and smiled. He climbed back on the bed and laid down on his pillows. Harry popped up on one elbow and looked at him questioningly. Draco patted the spot next to him and Harry quickly moved up next to him. Draco pulled the blankets out from beneath him and Harry crawled under them. Draco settled beneath them as well and pulled Harry against him.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered against his hair.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I'm as sure as your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green that I have ever seen," Draco replied cheekily.

Harry laughed and turned to look over his shoulder at him. Draco kissed him again and sighed contentedly as Harry wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss.

**A/N: Here are your ice buckets \_/ \_/ \_/ and I hope it was alright!**


	22. Caught Again

**A/N: I am so sorry this took forever to get out to you guys. I have been super busy with wrapping up summer school and moving. We are done moving and just have unpacking to do, but hopefully after that's done and I get back from a mini-vacation I'll be able to write more before heading back to work lol. Anyway, this chapter is super short, fluffy, and a bit troublesome at the same time :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 22: Caught Again  
><strong>

Around three in the morning, Harry was roused from a very relaxed and restful sleep by the sound of someone coming into Draco's room. He sat up quickly and reached for his wand. As he was about to stupefy whomever was in the room, they spoke.

"Oh, Mister Potter, sir, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I have an urgent message for you and Master Draco from Miss Parkinson," a tiny elf announced quickly.

Harry reached over and shook Draco awake. Draco groaned loudly and muttered something incoherently. "Draco, wake up," Harry whispered urgently. Draco groaned again and flailed his arms, smacking Harry in the face. Harry growled and shoved him back. Draco's eyes opened wide and narrowed into a glare. He was about to shove Harry back when he caught sight of the wand in his hand. He sat up quickly and reached for his wand as well. Harry shook his head and chuckled quietly.

When Draco's _lumos_ landed on the now shaking elf, he dropped his wand and stared at the elf angrily. "Tippy, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I's have a message from Miss Parkinson, master," Tippy said in a high voice.

"A message? Why didn't she just floo call?" he asked in confusion.

Harry grinned and blushed as he glanced over at him. Draco returned his gaze and colored as well remembering exactly why she could not get through the floo. "What is the message, Tippy?" Harry asked kindly.

Tippy looked up at him with wide eyes. "She said that Mister Potter needs to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall is looking for him," Tippy replied.

Harry's eyes widened fearfully and looked over at Draco who was looking equally afraid. Harry leapt out of bed and scrambled to gather his clothes. Draco also jumped out of bed, helping him look for them. Finally, after Harry had a shirt, pants, and shoes on, he walked over to the floo and grabbed some floo powder. Draco walked over to him and looked at him. They stared at each other for several seconds and then smiled.

"Too bad our night was cut short," Draco whispered as he cupped Harry's cheek in his hand.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but if McGonagall catches me, there will be no more nights or days together," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

Draco smiled and leaned forward to press an intense kiss to Harry's lips. They broke apart as if it pained them to be apart. "Go, before she catches you then. I'll see you soon," he whispered as he pressed a tender, loving kiss to his lips again.

"See you and Draco," he looked up and met Draco's gray eyes, "I love you," he finished. He kissed Draco again before he stepped back and into the fireplace.

Draco stared at him for a moment, his heart aching at the thought of being away from him any longer than they already have. "Gods, I love you too," Draco gushed as he stepped into the fireplace and pulled Harry into a heated kiss. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and pushed their bodies together. Draco responded passionately and nearly pulled him back to his bed if Tippy hadn't spoken once again.

"Mister Potter, she was very urgent and she said that you should go to the Gryffindor Tower," Tippy urged. She was watching the two with rapt attention.

Harry broke the kiss and nodded. "Thank you, Tippy," Harry replied sincerely. He gave Draco one last kiss before pushing him out of the fireplace. Harry dropped the floo powder down and called out his destination. He locked eyes with Draco before he felt the tug of flooing.

He tumbled out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor tower just as the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in. He stood up quickly and brushed any remaining floo powder off his clothes. When he looked up, his eyes fell on a very stern and angry looking McGonagall. He gave her a sheepish smile and blushed.

"Mister Potter! Where have you been? I did bed checks at curfew and you were not there. I did bed checks an hour later and you still were not there. Young man, I suggest you tell me where you've been or else you will be serving detention with me for the rest of your time here!" McGonagall scolded. Harry stared at her with wide eyes and his lips moved, but no sound came out.

McGonagall looked at the clothes he was wearing and scowled. "How is Mister Malfoy?" she asked in a stern voice.

Harry's eyes widened further and he looked down his clothes involuntarily. He let out a surprised gasp as he realized that he was wearing monogrammed Malfoy pajama bottoms and his t-shirt and some dragon hide shoes that he knew were most definitely not his. He looked up at McGonagall with a sheepish smile. "He's doing well," Harry replied in a high-pitched voice.

McGonagall crossed her arms. "Go to bed. We'll discuss your punishment in the morning and be sure to let Mister Malfoy know that he is not going to get out of this. Things may be safer for you now, Harry, but you cannot just leave the castle without telling someone especially over the holidays. Be more mindful the next time you get the thought in your head that you just _need _to see Mister Malfoy and it can't _possibly _wait until after the holidays," she apprehended, her tone softening towards the middle, but returning to a harder tone by the end.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied. He hung his head, his face coloring further.

McGonagall looked at him for several more moments before she turned and walked out of the common room, a small smile curving at her lips. Harry sighed and headed for the stairs. He was not looking forward to his punishment and he had to be sure that Draco was forewarned in case McGonagall contacted him later.

He quickly penned a letter to Draco and sent it off with an eager owl before he settled himself into bed again. He closed his eyes and instantly went back to being with Draco earlier that evening. It had been absolutely brilliant and despite the scolding that he had received from McGonagall, he couldn't get rid of the wonderful feeling inside of him knowing that Draco loved him and that they had made love in the best way imaginable. He was very eager for the next time that he could be with him. He sighed happily as he fell into a restful sleep.


	23. Missing Letters

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out! We've been moving and we went out of town for a weekend and well, my day consists of spending time with my daughter while my evenings can consist of writing after she goes to bed. I've also been working on a new story so that's been a bit distracting. Anyway, this chapter is rather fluffy and filler, but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter and that should be up a lot sooner than this one was ;) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 23: Missing Letters**

Harry was extremely depressed. He had not heard from Draco for days now and Christmas was fast approaching and he was wondering if he had done something wrong at some point between the time they last saw each other and when he got back. He had sent him several letters and received no response. _What if McGonagall talked him out of being with me? What if he is so worried about getting in trouble that he won't respond to me? _Harry's mind raced with all the reasons why Draco wasn't speaking to him anymore.

He had to go to Hogsmeade that day to get the last of his presents. At this moment he was dragging his feet down the road to Hogsmeade. McGonagall had given him permission to go surprisingly. He figured he'd have to ask her permission to go to the bathroom too. She had been particularly insufferable since she had caught him. She had put him to work in all matters throughout the castle. He had cleaned cauldrons, trophies, paintings (much to their displeasure), knights in not so shining armor, stones on the walk way, and even cleaned out some of the loos. She was really punishing him for coming in late. He didn't completely understand why. Okay, so he did. He got caught coming into his common room via the floo at three in the morning from a boy's house where he obviously was not wearing his own clothes. It's really not that big of deal, right? Harry snorted. Of course it was a big deal. He completely understood why McGonagall was so angry, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with it.

Besides, he wasn't really concerned about the busy work. Frankly, it wasn't much of a punishment since he grew up doing tedious work like that. Plus, none of his friends or Draco was at the castle so there really was no reason to find the work as punishment. If anything it just made the time go by faster.

Harry sighed as he thought about Draco. He missed him terribly and was really worried about why he wasn't responding to any of his letters. What if something had happened to him while he was at home? He didn't think there was a threat against him, but in those circles, you never know.

He tried to shake the concerning thoughts from his mind as he began window shopping, trying to decide what to get his friends and Draco for Christmas. He easily found gifts for Ron and Hermione. Finding one for Draco was considerably harder. He sat down on a bench between buildings. He tried to think of what he knew about Draco that would lead him in the right direction. He knew he liked Quidditch and was fascinated by potions so that could be something, but it didn't feel right. He sighed and continued to think about what he could get him. He glanced up and down the street and noticed a few people from Hogwarts out and about.

He was about to look back down at the ground when he caught sight of a shock of blonde hair walking along the street. He shot up and focused on the blonde hair and let out a gleeful cry when they stepped away from a bunch of people and he saw that it was Draco. He watched him for a moment and realized that he looked really upset underlying in worry and that he was moving rather quickly in the direction of the castle. Harry frowned and wondered if something had happened there and he hadn't heard about it. He hadn't been gone that long he thought.

He quickly shrunk the packages that he bought and placed them in his pockets. He jogged across the street. "Draco!" he yelled as he waved his arm in the air. Draco stopped and turned in the direction of the voice. His expression went through several different emotions: relief, love, happiness, and then anger. He rushed towards Harry, relief overpowering at the moment.

When he reached him, Draco threw his arms around his waist and lifted him off his feet and held him tightly against him. He sighed as he pressed a desperate kiss to his lips and then settled him on the ground and continued to kiss him. Harry was surprised by the reaction, but enjoyed it very much. After several moments, and several people staring they broke apart and looked at each other. They had completely tuned out the world around them.

"You're okay," Draco whispered as he cupped Harry's face in his hands and kissed him lightly.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course I am, and you're okay too. I was worried," he replied as he bit his lip.

"Merlin, you were worried? Gods, I was going insane worrying about you! Why haven't you responded to my letters? I've written you at least twenty letters and I have received no response. I was freaking out! I've been wearing a path into my carpet and driving my mother insane! Why haven't you written me?" Draco exclaimed. He was upset, but he was not going to let go of Harry for one second.

"I never got any letters from you! I've written you at least that many times too and I received no response. I was getting worried too, but I couldn't get through the floo. I tried," Harry responded with the same concern as Draco.

"You tried to come to me again?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course! I tried several times, but I could never get through. I'm sorry that you thought something happened to me. I'm alright, I promise. Besides, McGonagall has been working me to the bone for catching me coming back from your house. I suppose if anything had happened to me it would be the weariness of working so hard to deal with my punishment," Harry explained.

Draco stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then he smirked. "That crafty old woman. She's good," he muttered as he glanced towards the castle.

Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Yours and mine letters, they were intercepted. You told me that McGonagall wasn't going to let me get off free either and that I'd be punished. Keeping our letters from one another was what she decided to do. That's rather Slytherin of her," Draco admired openly.

Harry grinned. "She is good. But if you weren't getting letters from me, why didn't you just send a Patronus or something to get my attention? I suppose I could have done that too though, but I didn't really think about it until now," he suggested.

"Ah, well, since you so nicely confiscated my wand, I have been using my mother's and it doesn't quite work well for me," Draco said in a teasing tone.

Harry felt the weight of Draco's wand in his pocket and blushed. He knew exactly what he was going to get Draco for Christmas since he already had a new wand. He just held on to Draco's for pure sentimental reasons. He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, about that. I misplaced it. I'm not sure what happened to it. I may have lost it during the war, but I'm not sure. Why don't you just get a new wand?"

Draco narrowed his gaze at him and frowned. "You lost my wand?"

Harry shrugged. "I said I misplaced it or that I may have lost it in the war. I'll look for it and see if I can find it, but I can't guarantee anything. Just get a new one," he suggested again.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not going to worry about it right now. Hey, there's McGonagall," he said as he moved away from the topic of his wand and gestured down by the Three Broomsticks where she was standing talking with a wizard. Harry looked down, more pleased with his plan for a Christmas gift for him.

"We should go talk to her," Harry commented. Draco nodded and they set off down the road. They stopped next to her and waited patiently for her to notice them. She did almost immediately and both boys caught the calculating glee in her eyes. She smiled kindly at them. They both shook their heads.

"Well, good afternoon boys. What brings you to Hogsmeade?" she asked nicely.

"We would like our letters, professor," Harry said without answering her question. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Your letters? I don't know what you're talking about it," she replied innocently.

Draco and Harry crossed their arms. "Professor, Harry and I were worried sick about each other because we were not getting any responses from each other's letters. I think that you've made your point clear enough. We broke the rules and it won't happen again. Can we please have our letters?" Draco reasoned with her.

She crossed her arms and looked down at them sternly. "Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, what you did was unacceptable. It could have been very dangerous for Harry. Do you understand that? But besides that, I'm trying to understand your relationship. It's obvious that you two are a couple and while I do not judge whatsoever, not everyone shares that point of view. I intercepted your letters as a form of punishment for you and I'm pleased to see that it worked. Now maybe you'll understand the worry that I had that evening when Harry was nowhere to be found. You will receive your letters soon enough. Now, good day to you both," she calmly chastised before she entered the Three Broomsticks.

Draco and Harry stared after her and then continued to stare long after she had gone inside. They were both blushing profusely. "Well, now I feel like I'm five again. She sure does know how to say things to make the most impact, doesn't she?" Draco commented.

"Yes, indeed she does. Draco, don't make any plans for Christmas evening. You have the ball at the Manor on Christmas Eve, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, of course. We don't do anything in the evenings on Christmas. That's when we enjoy our Christmas gifts and relax. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Just, don't make any plans, okay? I'll let you know more info by the end of today. I'll see you later. I love you," Harry said as he kissed Draco quickly and grinned slyly at him.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. "What are you up to?" he questioned with a smile.

Harry grinned, kissed him quickly again and started walking away. "I love you!" he called out over his shoulder.

Draco watched him go and smiled broader. "Love you too," he responded quietly. He turned and walked in the opposite direction, his mind swimming with what exactly Harry had planned.

Neither boy noticed that Professor McGonagall had been watching and listening to the exchange. She smiled fondly at the two before she returned to her table.


	24. Promises

**A/N: So this chapter is well... there's a pretty damn good sex scene in here if I do say so myself. One of my better I think and I'm really hoping you will all like it! Also, there is lots of fluff! I love me some fluff :) I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the sex as well. I also have to say that this is the last chapter. I may do an epilogue, but for now this is the end. I can't think of where else to go with it since it was originally not meant to have a plot. I have loved writing this story and I have loved all your reviews and I am so glad that you all have enjoyed this so much. I think this is one of my top stories with the most reviews and I am pleased about that. I hope you all enjoy this and thanks for reading it! Until next time!**

**Chapter 24: Promises**

Harry paced in front of the entrance to McGonagall's office. She hadn't returned from Hogsmeade yet and Harry was becoming rather impatient. He was about to give up and return to the Gryffindor common room when McGonagall started down the hallway towards him. His face brightened when he saw her and he gave her a nice smile in hopes that she'll not be angry with him no longer.

She stopped in front of him and looked at him over her spectacles. She lifted an eyebrow and sighed. "Come on up, Harry," she said kindly. Harry grinned as he followed her up the spiral staircase and into her office. She walked over to her desk and sat. She looked at Harry calmly and gestured to the seat in front of her. Harry sat down and looked around her office. He looked up at Dumbledore's empty frame and frowned. Snape was missing as well.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

Harry glanced around feeling very nervous all of a sudden. "Well, uh, let's see. Well, I was thinking…" he stuttered. McGonagall lifted her eyebrow in question. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced around and then averted his eyes. "I want to do something really special for Draco for Christmas and I was thinking that I could reserve a room at the inn down in Hogsmeade and you know, spend the night there with him and you know, yeah," he finished. He was blushing deeply and not making eye contact with McGonagall at all.

She stared at him, glad that he wasn't looking at her because she wouldn't be able to hide her blush either. They were both of age and technically he didn't have to ask her permission, but the fact that he did, spoke highly of him.

"Minerva, you couldn't possibly think this is a good idea," Snape called from is portrait having returned from wherever he had been.

"Oh Severus, they love each other. I can't possibly keep them apart nor can I forbid them since they are of age," McGonagall pointed out.

"Please. I highly doubt that my godson even remotely knows what love is, much less to love Potter," Snape responded snidely.

Harry glared at him. "Why don't you go ask him and see for yourself?" he challenged.

Snape huffed and stood. "I think I will," he stated before he turned and disappeared within his portrait.

Harry rolled his eyes and caught McGonagall shaking her head. "Harry, my dear boy, I am so glad that you and Mister Malfoy have found each other," Dumbledore called from his portrait also having returned from wherever he was.

Harry beamed up at him. "Dumbledore! You're here! I'm so glad to see you. Thank you, sir. I was truly unsure of my feelings. Well, afraid more so since I pretty much lose everyone I love, but I can't keep being afraid, right? So I took a chance and I am more than happy that I did." Dumbledore was smiling and nodding at him. Snape had returned and was looking annoyed and disgruntled.

"So, Severus, what did Mister Malfoy have to say?" Dumbledore asked a playful glint in his eye.

Snape crossed his arms and glared down at Harry. "You break his heart and I will be sure that you suffer the consequences," he replied in a sour tone.

Harry grinned up at him. "I will welcome your consequences if I were ever dumb enough to break Draco's heart," he responded cheerfully. Snape snorted which caused Harry to frown slightly. He looked away from Snape and back at McGonagall. "So, would that be alright, if I could do what I said?"

McGonagall studied him for a moment. She nodded. "That will be fine, but please do be careful. Enjoy your time," she responded kindly.

Harry grinned brightly at her, tempted to hug her, but one look by her, as if she read his mind and he stopped himself. He waved good bye to her and Dumbledore while sneering slightly at Snape before he quickly left her office to pen a letter to Draco to meet him at the inn.

**XXXX**

Harry was pacing nervously in the room that he had rented. It was a wonderful room. It had great views of the forest, a Jacuzzi tub, a huge king sized bed with a canopy, and a small sitting area. Harry had placed candles throughout the room and they were all burning brightly casting a soft glow around the room. He had Draco's gift sitting on a table in the sitting area. The place was ready, now if only he could calm his nerves enough to not be all frazzled when Draco got there.

There was a knock at the door and Harry looked up quickly, his stomach in knots. He had no reason to be so nervous when he hadn't been nervous in the past, well not this nervous anyway. He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair quickly, and walked towards the door. He opened it and nearly gasped at the sight on the other side. Draco was standing there in a black cashmere sweater, blue jeans, and his infamous dragon hide boots with his bag over his shoulder. His hair was hanging down over his forehead and when he looked up his silver eyes were bright and shining. Harry's breath literally caught as he looked at him.

"You are stunning," he whispered as he continued to stare at him.

Draco grinned at him. "Not so bad yourself," he responded as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tender kiss. They were both breathless when they parted. Draco looked around the room and smiled. "Wow, not bad Potter," he teased.

Harry blushed. "Well, I wanted to do something special for Christmas and well, this is what I came up with. Do you like it?"

Draco looked over at him and smiled kindly at him. "I love it. This is super romantic, you realize that?" he pointed out.

Harry nodded. "Of course, that's kind of the point," he replied.

Draco smiled. His eyes settled on the gift that was sitting on the table. He looked over his shoulder at Harry again, a childish gleam in his eyes. "Is that for me?" he asked sweetly.

Harry grinned. "Yes, it is."

Draco smiled brightly. "Can I open it?" he asked as he did a bit of an excited skip next to the table as he reached out towards it wiggling his fingers. Harry chuckled and walked across the room. Draco looked at him peculiarly, but when Harry nodded at him, he couldn't help, but snatch the present and quickly open it. Once he had the wrapping off, he looked at it peculiarly. It was a long box that was marbled with green, gold, red, and silver. His name was on the front and as he turned it over he saw a little message from Harry. _I hope this holds what's dear to you close and safe. May it never be taken away from you again. All my love, Harry. _Draco opened the box and saw that it was to hold his wand. He looked confused for a moment, but thought that it made sense coming from Harry since he did take his wand and he probably meant to keep the wand he did have safe.

"This is great Harry. Thank you," he replied. Harry nodded and watched as Draco turned his back on him. He grinned and cast a stinging hex at him. Draco jumped and let out a squeal. "What the hell?" he questioned as he turned to look at Harry. He smirked as he cast another stinging hex on him. Draco looked at him in shock and then narrowed his gaze. Draco cast a stinging hex of his own that Harry dodged. He narrowed his gaze and tried to cast another one, but Harry beat him to it and cast an ice spell that sent Draco falling to the ground and freezing.

"What are you doing down there, Draco?" Harry taunted. Draco glared at him and stood up shakily.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I did not come here for this!" Draco yelled out before he flicked his wrist and cried out, "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and promptly landed in Draco's. Draco let out a gleeful cry at winning. Harry looked over at him with a loving smile which confused Draco until sparks flew from the wand he had just taken from Harry and it settled comfortably in his hand. He looked down at the wand and felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. It was _his _wand, the one that Harry had taken from him at the Manor. He looked up at Harry who was still smilingly that loving smile.

"I wanted to give it back to you, but I knew that it wouldn't work for you if you didn't take it from me. I hope you like it and can forgive me for the hexes that I sent at you," Harry explained.

Draco stared at him for a moment. He grabbed the box from Harry and placed the wand inside of it. He closed it with a smile and turned to look back at Harry. "It's perfect and you are absolutely brilliant," he responded sincerely. He walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

They broke their kiss for a moment and looked at each other through heavily lidded eyes. Draco smirked and planted his lips on Harry's once again. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and pulled him close.

Within seconds Draco and Harry were both naked and hard. It seemed that they needed to feel every part of each other as if it was the last time they would be able to be together which in a sense it would be until the term started up again that is.

They settled on the bed and Draco stared down at Harry in such a loving way that Harry let out a growl and pulled Draco down in a fierce kiss. He pushed his fingers into Draco's hair and held on as he deepened their kiss. His tongue brushed against Draco's lower lip, asking for entrance and Draco was more then willing to allow it. Harry removed his fingers from Draco's hair and wrapped his arms around him. He flipped them to where Draco was beneath him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at him, their kiss broken momentarily.

"Draco, I love you so much and I am so thankful for Pansy," Harry whispered.

Draco grimaced, but then smiled. "Don't bring Pansy into our sex, please," he chastised. Harry blushed and grinned at him. "I love you too and I guess I'm thankful for her too," he admitted. Harry chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him again. He ran his hands down Draco's side slowly and carefully. His fingers brushed over every curve and Draco responded easily, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet moan. He arched his back and his groin pushed up into Harry's which caused him to groan at the contact.

Harry moved his hand down Draco's thigh and moved to the side slightly so that he could slide his hand over to Draco's leaking cock and he gently brushed his fingers over his glistening tip and dragged his finger down the vein beneath and cradled his sack in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Draco seized beneath his touch and lifted his hips off the bed.

"Stop teasing me, Potter," he growled. Harry grinned and brought his mouth down and ran his tongue across his sack and up the vein. He could feel Draco pulsing beneath his tongue. He smiled as he took Draco in and began moving up and down. Draco writhed beneath him, but then Harry stopped almost as soon as he began. Draco let out an annoyed noise and looked down at him. He watched with lust filled eyes as Harry brought a hand forward and he felt moistness in his entrance. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt Harry push inside of him with one of his callused fingers. The feeling was amazing and he had to bite down on his fist to prevent the cry that he wanted to release. Then he felt another finger come in and he was squirming in place as Harry's free hand was holding him in place.

Harry moved his fingers in and out for several moments and then he brought his mouth down on Draco's member and began moving up and down, moving with the rhythm of his fingers. Draco couldn't stop writhing beneath him and he was aching to come. He could feel Harry turn his fingers and then he let out a cry as the most glorious pleasure he had ever felt ripped through him as Harry hit his prostate. He cried out and felt tears coming to his eyes. His cock quivered in Harry's mouth and he came quickly and fast. Harry took it all in with pleasure.

Draco was spent or at least he thought he was until Harry sat back on his knees and looked at Draco with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow. He saw that familiar confidence, the one from there first meeting in the Room of Requirement and knew that he must comply immediately with whatever Harry wanted him to do. Harry gestured for him to roll over onto his stomach and get up on his hands and knees. Draco did as he was told and allowed Harry to pull him back against him. Draco's cock was hard once again at what he knew was coming. He was about to give himself completely to Harry and in the most primitive way he knew.

He could feel Harry at his entrance, the head of his hard cock pressing against him. Harry leaned against his back and kissed him up and down his back as he stroked him gently. Draco was impatient and let Harry know that by grinding back into him. Harry chuckled and sat up more. He lubricated Draco more and then began moving into him, slowly and carefully. It was tight and felt so wonderful to Harry, but he knew that he had to contain himself as to not hurt Draco. He waited as he felt him tense beneath him. Draco was breathing deeply and Harry could feel the muscles relax once again. Finally, Draco nodded and Harry pushed in completely.

He groaned loudly as he was encased in Draco's heat and knew that if he didn't start moving it was going to be over before it even began. He started to move slowly in and out of him. He moved his hips experimentally until Draco let out a cry. He knew that he had hit his sweet spot. He focused on it and started moving in and out of him faster. Draco was pushing back against him forcefully and muttering.

"Faster, harder, faster, harder, gods Harry. I can't hold on much longer!" he cried as hot come burst over Harry's hand. Draco clenched around Harry and soon Harry was pumping into him harder than imaginable and he was coming, crying out Draco's name, not caring that anyone within hearing distance and then some could hear them. He emptied himself into him completely. He collapsed onto Draco's back, unable to keep himself upright. Draco moved back onto his back as Harry slid out of him carefully and soon was lying on top of Draco, kissing him lazily, relishing in their post orgasmic bliss.

"Harry, that was absolutely, positively brilliant," Draco said breathlessly.

"You have no idea," Harry replied tiredly. His eyes started to droop and he felt himself sliding off of Draco, but continuing to hold onto him firmly. He rested his head on Draco's chest listening to his rapidly beating heart. He started to drift off into blissful sleep when Draco shook him slightly.

"Not yet lover, I need to give you your present," Draco whispered sounding just as tired as Harry. This of course perked up Harry a bit and he sat up on his elbow.

"A present? For me?" he asked innocently.

Draco grinned at him and rolled his eyes. "Of course," he replied as he reached over and summoned a small box. He handed it to Harry who stared at it with wide, nervous eyes. Draco returned the look just as nervously, but then Harry smiled and he took the box carefully. He unwrapped it and knew just by looking at it that it was a ring box. He looked at Draco with surprise who only smiled nervously at him. Harry took a deep breath and opened it. He gasped when he saw it. It was definitely a ring, platinum, with black entwined in the band. There were red and green stones within the black that shone brightly. He looked on the inside of the band and saw _Sirius Orion Black_ written on the band. Harry's eyes instantly filled with tears as he realized that this was a ring that once belonged to Sirius.

He looked up at Draco in wonder. "How do you have this?" he asked quietly.

"I was at one of the Black vaults that my mother inherited and I came across a photo album that had some photos of Sirius in it when he was younger. He was wearing this ring in almost all of them and so I did a bit more digging and found out that he had received this from someone in the Black family that wasn't completely hung up on the pure blood craziness and he had sort of a kinship with despite being related by blood. Anyway, I found this ring within the vault and I thought you might like to have it. I had to make a few adjustments as the stones that are now green were some indescribable color and I thought that green was suiting. I also know how important he was to you and so I thought that this was rightfully yours," he explained.

Harry let a few tears escape as he leaned down and kissed Draco gently. "This is the best present. Thank you so much," he whispered.

Draco smiled at him when they broke apart. He took the ring from Harry and took his right hand and slipped the ring on his right ring finger. He kissed the ring after he had placed it there and looked at Harry. He was blushing. "By placing it here, I am making a promise to you. I promise that I will always love you and I promise that when the day comes that we may take the next stage to putting a ring on this finger (he tapped Harry's left ring finger) that I will be the best I can be _for_ you and _to_ you. I love you so much and I hope that when it comes to that time that you will gladly take me to be yours forever," he committed.

Harry stared at him, his eyes shedding tears easily now unable to control his emotions. He reached for the ring that was on his right ring finger and handed it back to Draco. Draco looked down at it with a frown. When he looked back up, Harry was giving him a watery smile. "I think it belongs on this finger," he whispered as he gestured to his left ring finger. Draco grinned broadly and placed the ring on his left ring finger and gave it a double kiss.

"Are you sure? You know what this means don't you?" Draco asked, suddenly nervous and worried again.

Harry smiled at him. "I promise you that I will never doubt my feelings for you again or try to hide from them. I love you more than anything and I will take you as mine forever. I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered assuredly.

Draco smiled brightly and moved forward to capture Harry's lips into a passionate and loving kiss, pouring all their unsaid feelings into it. Harry returned it with the same feelings and then they both silently thought, _thank you, Pansy_.

**The End**

**A/N: Ice Buckets, more this time ;) \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ \_/ and I offer you virtual Kleenex in case you need it :) Thanks again!  
><strong>


	25. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**A/N: Alright, so I decided to write an epilogue for this story. It's funny because I woke up this morning and this idea popped into my head. Anyway, I think it's rather sweet and I realize I wrote 'I love you' like a million times, but why can't Harry and Draco express their love for each other a million times? Also, I started a new story called _Changes_. It's a creature fic and of course it's Draco and Harry so if you're interested, check it out. Thanks again for reading my story! You guys are the best!**

**Epilogue: Two Years Later**

A package sat on a table next to where Draco was sitting. He was staring at the robes that were hanging on a hook, his stomach turning over and over with his nerves. He took several deep breaths. His mind was racing. He was about to take the biggest step of his life and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it or not. He looked over at the package. There was a card sitting on top that he hadn't read yet. He took another deep breath and reached over to it and opened the card.

_Put this on as soon as you hear my knock._

It was unsigned, but Draco didn't have to think to know who it was from. Harry. He lifted an eyebrow as he opened the box. His other brow joined when he saw a blindfold in there. _A blindfold?_ He thought as he pulled it out and looked at it. There was a knock at the door. Draco stood up quickly and walked over to the door. He stood there staring at the handle for a moment and then he looked down at the blindfold in his hand and sighed before he placed it on. He reached for the knob and turned it, pulling the door open.

"Do you have it on?" Harry asked from the other side.

Draco instantly felt his stomach warm at the sound of Harry's voice and he suddenly felt a lot less nervous. "Yes, now why do I have this on?" he asked in a questioning tone. He felt Harry reach out and touch his hand. They instantly linked their fingers together and Draco pulled him inside.

"I'm wearing one too. Its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before they get married," Harry responded knowingly.

"We aren't your typical bride and groom though," Draco pointed out. Harry had moved closer and placed his hands on Draco's hips. Draco's hands rested against his chest. He could feel the texture of his dress shirt beneath his fingertips. He smiled.

"Well, if you'd like to test our luck, then take off your blindfold," Harry retorted.

Draco lifted his head and knew that his eyes had widened in fear. He couldn't possibly take that chance. He couldn't risk losing everything that he had ever wanted. "No, no that's alright. I wouldn't want to ruin tradition or anything like that," he replied assuredly.

"Good, so how are you feeling?" Harry asked. He was smoothing his thumbs over the hem of Draco's shirt which was sending chills up his back. He shifted with the chill.

"Honestly, I was very nervous before you knocked on that door. I was afraid too. What if I'm not good enough for you? What if I can't be everything that you need? What if five years or ten years or even twenty years down the road you figure out that I'm not the person that you fell in love with? What if-" Harry cut Draco off when he crushed their lips together. He pulled at the buttons of Draco's shirt and slipped it off of him quickly. Draco started fumbling with Harry's buttons as well, as Harry left his lips and kissed a trail down his jaw line and to his neck. He kissed and nipped at his neck earning several quiet moans from Draco in response.

Draco pulled Harry's shirt down his shoulders and arms and threw it to the ground. He pushed against Harry and he stumbled back into the door with a loud bang. Harry groaned and pulled Draco against him, their bare chests pressing together, smooth skin against smooth skin. They rolled along the wall trying to dominate the other, but Harry gave up and stayed against the wall with Draco pressed against him.

Draco started fumbling with Harry's belt and pulled it apart before he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down Harry's thighs. He let out a groan of pleasure when he realized that Harry was not wearing anything underneath his pants.

"I wanted there to be little that you'd have to remove when we arrived for our honeymoon," Harry said breathlessly. He continued to kiss Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled. "Are we already on our honeymoon?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I couldn't wait. You were talking such nonsense. I just had to show you that all your fears are understandable, but babe, you couldn't be any more wrong. You are good enough for me. You are everything I need and five, ten, twenty years down the road you will still be the man I fell in love with. I love you so much and I have never been so sure about something in my life. Don't be afraid of all the what ifs because they won't happen, I promise," Harry assured him.

Draco leaned away for a moment, feeling tears coming to his eyes. "You never promise something unless you can keep it," he said in a small voice.

"You have my word," Harry replied quietly. He pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's lips. Draco returned the kiss and reached out to stroke Harry's member. Harry nearly crumbled at the touch, but maintained his upright position as he reached out and started to undo Draco's pants as well. They slid down his hips and he too was not wearing anything beneath them. Harry started to laugh as did Draco. He lifted him off his feet and Draco quickly placed his legs around Harry's waist. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pressed his lips against his again.

They were so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear the door open. They only realized it had opened when they heard two gasps and hands slapping against faces.

"Are you bloody kidding me? Couldn't you two wait?" Pansy demanded from the doorway.

"Draco! Harry! Have some decency. Get your clothes on!" Hermione cried.

"Haven't you guys heard the old wives tale that it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding?" Pansy questioned loudly.

"Pansy, if you'd open your damn eyes you'd see that we are both wearing blindfolds and aren't technically seeing each other," Draco responded in annoyance.

"We don't want to see you two like this!" she cried.

Hermione peeked out from behind her fingers and blushed deeply. "It's not really bad though," she commented quietly.

Pansy gasped loudly and turned her head towards Hermione. "Granger!" she cried in shock. Hermione shrugged, but peeked to the side and saw Pansy looking out from behind her hands as well. "Nope, not too bad at all," she replied.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Get out of here you two!" Harry cried.

Hermione and Pansy sighed loudly and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Love, I think we'll have to finish this after we get married," Draco said sadly as he unwound his legs from around Harry's waist and settled himself back on the ground.

"Yes, you are probably right. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you," Harry said as he bent down to gather up his pants and pull them back up. He found his shirt and put it on leaving it unbuttoned. He reached out for Draco again and found him easily. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him. He hugged him tightly and then kissed him carefully.

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you," Draco replied into the kiss. Harry grinned against his lips and stepped back. He squeezed Draco's hand before he walked towards the door, feeling along the wall until he found the knob. He opened it and then left, closing it quietly behind him.

Draco removed his blindfold and looked around the room. He leaned down and pulled up his pants and buttoned his shirt. He glanced at his robes now with confidence and not with apprehension. He walked over to them confidently and put them on. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod and walked out of the room without a glance back.

**XXXX**

"I now pronounce you, Misters Potter-Malfoy. You may now seal the bond with a kiss," the officiate announced. Draco and Harry grinned at each other and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together and officially bonding to one another.

The crowd erupted in cheers as they broke apart and turned to face them. They glanced at Hermione and Pansy who were both blushing deeply, their dates looking at them in confusion. Draco and Harry glanced at each other and started laughing as they walked down the aisle.

**XXXX**

After spending the evening at their reception and bidding all their friends good-bye, Draco and Harry caught their port key and landed tiredly in their hotel in Germany. Harry and Draco collapsed on their bed and laid there in silence for several moments, their fingers linked together.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said finally. He lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Harry's hand.

"And I love you," he replied lovingly as he too lifted their hands and kissed the back of Draco's hand.

Draco propped up on his elbow and looked down at Harry. He placed his free hand on his chest and started to fiddle with his buttons. "So I was thinking that maybe we could take up from where we left off earlier," he whispered.

Harry looked over at him and grinned. "Oh yeah? But we don't have the blindfolds," he pointed out.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the two blindfolds and hung them on his finger. He twirled them around on his finger and gave Harry a playful look. Harry's eyes widened and he smirked at Draco. "You know, this might be even better if we had some ties," Harry suggested.

Draco grinned. "Lucky for you, I packed a few Slytherin ties for that very reason," he replied with a smirk.

"No Gryffindor ties?" Harry pouted.

Draco narrowed his gaze and smirked at him. "There might be a few of those as well. I think you would look brilliant with Gryffindor ties binding you to the bed and a blindfold on," he teased.

Harry's eyes darkened at the thought. He scrambled up the bed flicking his hand and vanishing his clothes. Draco's eyes turned to their molten silver shade with his own need and summoned the ties and vanished his clothes as well. Harry looked on at him with a heated gaze. "It's about time you returned the gesture," he joked.

Draco smirked as he crawled up towards Harry, he flicked his hand and Harry was instantly bound to the bed and the blindfold was placed over his eyes. Draco slid up next to him and lifted one corner of the blindfold to reveal one of Harry's bright green eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, I know," Harry replied quietly. "I love you."

Draco grinned and dropped the corner of the blindfold. "Good. I want you to remember that because I am going to have my wicked way with you and you're going to want to kick my arse in the end," Draco responded teasingly.

"Oh, I won't be kicking your arse in the end. I'll be doing other things to that glorious arse of yours," Harry replied cheekily.

Draco looked down at him with widened eyes and then his eyes clouded over in lust as he pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. This was going to be a brilliant marriage and it all started with a secret crush that turned into a love of a lifetime.


End file.
